My Insane Days 1: Inceptive Intro
by OCAdam
Summary: I'm changing names soon... I don't like how it barely reflects anything anyways. Chapter 11 is up!
1. The Beggining of the Dimensional Rip

7 Person Army of Power (Normal Edition)

Yes, this story is not supposed to make perfect sense, only a little. If you want OC info for my OCs, go check out my story Legend of the Gamer for most of my profiles, and that's all! Will have some parodying of certain things. There is a plot, but not much of one.

Chapter 1: Computer of DOOM! AKA Day 1

(September 30, 2005, 4:23 P.M.)

I was just minding my business by surfing the web, mostly on my hotmail account and Gamefaqs, when that my computer started to vibrate slowly, where it was barely visible. It was playing the music Still Waiting by Sum 41 on second and the next, it stopped. "What the fuck?" I asked myself. "Ahh!" I looked behind me and saw a little white hole in the ground appearing. I looked back to my 15 inch monitor and saw a message. I read it aloud. "Do you want to have the characters of many games in your house? Is so, click yes. If not, sorry, you have to… I don't get that message very well… Oh well…" I clicked on 'yes' and saw nothing happen. "See? This is what happens when you daydream too much…" I said to myself.

I looked behind myself again, and the hole was getting larger.

"What the heck? What do I have to lose?" I said as I jumped into the hole, and landed on top of something, but I was still in my room. Just only my feet went into the hole. I jumped off what I landed on, and got back fully into the study room. Which is where I was at. Suddenly, I heard music from the air.

Ambience Music is now playing- You Never Know (guitar remix) by thegimpsta

Who came out of the hole? None other than absolutely nothing. For a moment, at least. The hole moved to the ceiling of the study room. And out fell a bundle of animals. "And the music is playing the wrong piece." I commented to the air. (A/N For the records, I am not crazy or insane, just like to talk to myself a lot. A/N)

"Oops!" A voice said from somewhere in the air. I'll call him 3rd person narrator. Or 3PN for short.

Ambience Music is now playing- Defcon Zero by ParagonX9

"Still the wrong music…" I said to that same person.

"Shut UP!" 3PN yelled to me.

The bundle of animals all got up and I decided to try to not be noticed for a second by standing off to the side. "What happened with that machine Tails? Did you mess up the coordinates AGAIN?" One of the animals said. I couldn't tell due to the huge pile was still there, and they hadn't gotten a chance to get sorted out off of each other.

"Err, I don't think we are in any place I know of…" I heard from another.

"Geez! Can't you guys just get up already?" I said in annoyance at them.

They immediately got up and sorted out into my little study room. "And who are you? Do you know-" I cut off Sonic suddenly. I finally could see who was who now.

"Fatass? Nope, but he's not on this world. But, if he was, he'd be dead in about 2 seconds by the US military." I yawned, sounding bored.

"What the? 2 seconds? How?" Knuckles asked.

"Simple. Infinite ways to do so for the military. But, I'm not saying in exact details though. One way is to use an M-16 to shoot him in a few bullets." I said. "And there are easily more gory ways also…"

"Do we wanna know?" Amy asked for the entire group.

Ambience Music is now playing- Still Waiting by Sum 41

"Nope. You don't." I replied.

"This song is not very truthful." Tails noticed.

"Eh, for your world maybe, but in this one, it's pretty good at telling some truths. Mostly I think it's a great song. I memorized it." I said out of random thoughts.

"I'm just… gonna leave…" Shadow said leaving my room. But, he forgot to open the door, and ran into it head on. "HEY! Open damn door!"

"What do you think my house is? Automatic?" I asked while laughing at his stupidity. "We don't have that kind of money! And is that WT?" I asked as I spotted my OC character from Fanfiction.

"Yeah, it's me. Why?" WT answered.

"Unreal…" I said quietly, but they heard.

"What's so unreal about it?" Sonic demanded.

"Oh, nothing…" I said as I tried to walk past everyone, and I opened the door for Shadow and I walked out also.

Another portal appeared from the ceiling of the hallway, and out came Eggman AKA Fatass. "Aha! I found you Adam! My plan is working…"

"Nani-nani…" I said as I walked back into the study, and didn't let anyone see him. I grabbed a screwdriver and ran back out. "Fight then, Fatass. Or you a little afraid of me?" I taunted.

"Oh, we'll see about that." He open fire with a machine gun from somewhere on his little pod thingy of his.

Ambience Music is now playing- FFVII Battle Orchestrated by DJXBrav

"Oy, good music for a fight." I said as I flipped around the screwdriver expertly. I ran up to his pod and drove the screwdriver into the metal pod, making a hole in the metal.

Suddenly, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails all ran out of the room, having now seen Eggman. Shadow was now unconscious from the pod having landed on him before hovering back to normal height. "Hey! Stand back kid!" Sonic ordered. I ran off into my kitchen and grabbed 2 knives and ran back, now blocking Eggman from escaping.

"I won't stay out of a fight if I have a knife! Never!" I yelled as I ran forward and slashed into the metal once more.

"Hah, you think you can stop me with knives? I'm not that stupid!" Eggman shouted.

"Fuck you bitch. You are gonna go down here!" I began to think for a second about a technique I could do to destroy the pod.

"What did you say?" He yelled at me. He rearmed the machine guns and fired at me, but I dodged.

"Heh, taunting you is so much fun." Sonic said as he jumped up and rammed the pod again.

"Hmm, I could do a Kill Bill here, but not with all these people watching me…" I said thinking some more. They ALL looked at me weirdly. "Hmm, I could just also go and get that one little BB gun to shot him down… I think I'll do that!" I ran off into the room where my parents hid the BB gun (yes a BB gun, but I modded it a year ago to be MORE powerful than most REAL guns). "Aha! I got it!" I yelled as I ran out of the room with the rifle-styled gun.

Ambience Music is now playing- Thanks for Nothing by Sum 41

I ran back to the hallway (which is only 10 feet long by 3 feet wide) with the gun in my right hand. "What the crap?" Tails asked looking at the medium sized rifle in my hands. "Don't turn into another Shadow please…"

"Eh, don't worry about that. You know I wouldn't just by knowing my online name. Which is Shadowkiller27, or 28, or 282. Nevermind…" I said as I took aim quickly. "Here goes about 3 bucks at the arcades…" I shot and easily hit the large pod several times. "Hehehe, it paid off to practice…"

"Huh?" Knuckles asked. Sonic rolled his eyes and he attacked again at the pod. The pod that Eggman was in began to smoke black out of the screwdriver hole I made earlier.

I shot once more, and hit another easy set of BBs into the metal hull of the weak pod. "I'll get you next time Adam!" Eggman shouted as a portal opened and he flew into it as the machine he rode began to catch fire.

Momentary Music is now playing- FFVII Battle Victory by FFVII Music Development Team

"Heh, SK27 strikes again!" I said with a grin. I walked back to the room where the rifle went and I put it up. I looked at my watch and saw it said 5:12 P.M. "Shit! My parents will be home in any second!" I ran back to the group.

Ambience Music is now playing- You Never Know (guitar remix) by thegimpsta

"How do we get back now Tails? Are we stuck here with no way out?" I overheard Amy ask the little kitsune.

"I… don't know… Depends…" He answered with hesitation evident in his voice.

"Eh, coming through!" I said loudly as I walked past the group and back onto my computer. My best friend Ian was on AIM wanting to talk to me.

Here's as following:

Anikan211: Yo

Shadowkiller282: What's up?

Anikan211: Not too much

Anikan211: The normal

Anikan211: School work

Shadowkiller282: I see… Hmm…

Shadowkiller282: U talkin to other people AGAIN?

Anikan211: Yea, y?

Shadowkiller282: Damn… U know, I got some of the Sonic cast in my hallway right now

Anikan211: U been wantin those emulated games too long now

Anikan211: U are crazy u know?

Shadowkiller282: Whatever…

(A/N Since I don't wanna type out a full AIM conversation, I'll abbreviate the names)

SK282: U der?

A211: Yea sry

SK282: Ack! G2G, they're watching me type!

A211: Whatever…

Anikan211 has signed off at 5:23:47 P.M.

(End AIM Transmission)

"Who was that?" Sonic asked quickly.

"Um, my friend Ian. Why?" I asked hoping they wouldn't notice any other things on my computer as I browsed my computer for some files, namely my music player I have.

"Nevermind."

Media Player is now playing- Megaman 3 Intro by italiandragon84

"What's that song?" Amy pointed out one certain song. She pointed directly to the one named 'Green Forest'.

"Um, one random song on my computer." I said half true, half lie. I got that song as a remix on Newgrounds, but that's the only Sonic song on my computer thankfully for the moment being. Mostly I had self made music by random artists, like ParagonX9. "I got it off the net. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it reminds me off one of the zones back at home. I mean the name." Amy replied. Crisis averted.

Media Player is now Playing- Still Waiting by Sum 41

I began to sing along with the song VERY silently, but yet, Tails still heard. "Why are you singing it really softly?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I retorted. Heh, if that comment was a flamethrower, it'd have burnt Tails with 2nd degree burns. I laughed. Shadow FINALLY got out of unconsciousness and walked into the room. "Damn, it's getting crowded in here…" I noticed. "Eh, I'm a just gonna leave now… Hoight!" I jumped out of my chair and ran out of the room. The garage door was heard in the background. "Shit! My parents are home! At least, one of them…" I walked calmly into my room, and the group followed. "Why are you? Nevermind… I guess… Hmm, one or two of you need to hide in my closet over there." I pointed to the closet. No one moved. "Just do it… I need to figure out a way to make sure you ALL don't get caught in here when my dad walks into the house."

With that last statement, Amy pulled Sonic into the closet, with Sonic having huge eyes now as he was dragged into the closet. "Oh, thank god it's a walk-in closet!" I heard Sonic say in relief.

"Hahaha, heh… Now for the rest of you… Well, the two of you… Hmm…" I thought for a moment. "Go hide somewhere in here REALLY quick." Then it hit me. My grandpa's room was open since he'd left to go live with some other relatives of his. "Nevermind that… Follow me quick!" I ran out of the room, and rushed into my grandpa's room, and the two followed. (The room is in perfect condition, nothing wrong with it BTW).

"Okay, I'll have to take the floor here…" Knuckles hid around the corner to the room entrance, and I shut off the lights once more. Tails on the other hand, got to hide on the bed, which was still unable to be seen in the dark room.

"Wait a second… Where's Shadow?" I panicked and ran back into the study, where Shadow was waiting. "Follow me quick!" I nearly shouted, but the door to the garage opened. "Shit, nevermind. Hide behind the boxes NOW!" I whispered as I got back on my computer and tried to act like nothing was happening. Which I do that all the time, so I became good at it. "Hey Dad!" I called to my dad as he walked into the hallway next to the study. Shadow was still visible from the study entrance.

"Hey. You got any homework?" Dad asked me. I shook me head.

"No I don't. What's for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know! I just got in from work!" Dad said as he walked into the kitchen across the small house we have. Of course our house isn't really THAT small, but still, it's not a 2 story or anything.

"Thank god that's partially over…" I sighed as Shadow came out from cover.

"Why did you want to hide everyone?" He asked.

"So my parents wouldn't know about you guys being here." I said truthfully. "Now to get you to a place you can actually hide at." I made Shadow follow me this time, and I got him to hide with Knuckles and Tails, and he hid near the bookcase in that room.

Media Player is now playing- no music (AKA off)

I walked into my bedroom, and heard a bang on my closet door. I hurried into the study and grabbed a pencil and some paper, and began to write on it.

It read as following:

I need you guys to not make ANY noise in there, okay?

In other words, do these few things for me-

-Don't talk, only whisper if needed to at all.

-Don't bang on the walls or the door, or even the dresser in there.

-Don't try to leave the room before I tell you to.

That's all. –Da man, Adam

(End note)

I slipped the note under the door, and heard a groan from Sonic. "Aw man!" I heard him whisper.

I also heard Amy giggle a little bit. Sucks for Sonic I guess. I walked over to my chair in the bedroom, and sat in it, turning on my PS2. (Yeah, the PS2, not any other console, yet…) I pressed the reset button and let the current game in the PS2 load. It turned out to be Burnout 3: Takedown. I loaded up my game file and selected Road Rage single events, and then chose Silverlake Southbound. Lastly, I chose the Super series Dominator. And the game loaded up the course, no mess ups either.

(10 FUN minutes later)

"Hell YEAH! Take that you motherfucker!" I yelled at the nearest racer as I took him out. "OH YEAH! 52 TAKEDOWNS!" (Yes, I seriously do this during game play of B3: T)

I turned off the game and turned around to see Shadow, Knuckles, AND Tails ALL standing behind me wondering what the fuck was going on. "What's with all the curses? And what's up with all the huge crashes?" Shadow asked cautiously.

"Yeah! I was trying to sleep!" Knuckles added.

"I didn't need to hear all those curses. Shadow does enough of them anyways." Tails said with a look saying 'WTF?' written all over it.

"Eh, I get REALLY violent in Burnout. And those curses just… well… come out in mid play… Yeah…" I scratched the side of my face softly, anime style. I bit my lower lip.

"Okay… whatever. I never thought ANYONE could curse MORE than me…" Shadow said as he walked off. And he went back to the other bedroom, as I call it.

"Hmm, don't you like modding things Tails?" I asked as I popped in NFS: U2 and reset the PS2. It loaded up like always, and I got it through all the menus, and let Tails get to modify any one of the cars really quickly.

"Yeah, a lot? Why?" He asked as he finished his modding. Of course he put on max performance parts also. I ran to the study and moved that chair to the other steering wheel controller I have in my room. (We have 2 Logitech Driving Force steering wheels in my room.)

"Move over into the other chair for a second, will ya?" I asked him, and Tails did so. I tuned up my car, a Mitsubishi 3000GT, and got it set up to my Z-Spec version (which is NOT a real version of the car, one I just made up) and got the two of us to race on the Outer Ring course. "We're racing that's why." I said as I got the two wheels set up before the race began.

(20 minutes later)

Last lap nearly was over. I was beating Tails by only 3 seconds, and had about a mile left in the track. "God dang it Tails! Stop hitting me with your tails!" I shouted in frustration as he (for the 32nd time) hit me with his tails by accident. I wonder how my dad hasn't finished dinner or my mom hasn't come home yet.

Ambience Music is now playing- Green Forest (remix) by thegimpsta

"Oooooo, good music." Tails just commented as the music changed. "Oh and sorry about that. I just do that by accident, sorry." Tails hit me again with those twin tails of his. "Sorry!"

"I think you are just doing it on purpose to mess me up. It ain't working you know!" I said laughing as I hit the nitrous oxide and left Tails's Skyline GT-R in the dust on the final straightaway on the 10 lap race. "Oh yeah! Mostly undefeated champion of this course!" I boasted.

"Mostly? Not exactly a perfect record…" Knuckles said.

"And you never noticed I was up here the ENTIRE time?" I heard WT say from the 2nd bunk of my bunk bed. Which is the upper bunk.

"Eh, I never really cared during the race, and because you actual didn't get noticed at all in over 30 minutes. I only knew you were there when you told me where you where you were as you spoke." I said not even looking. I got out my iPod nano and turned it on with-

iPod nano is now playing- BYOB by System of a Down

"Hehehe, now lets race again…" I said to Tails. I changed the game to B3: T now.

(skipping the loading sentences)

Silverlake Southbound. My best course in Road Rage mode on B3: T. "You are gonna die now!" I said as I rammed Tails off the road with a Big Rig Takedown, and he wrecked it and flipped his car REALLY violently, and the car smashed into an oncoming Taxi and flipped some more.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt in real life." Knuckles said as he watched. I noticed that Sonic was trying to open the closet door, so I opened it, and let the two out. Sonic practically ran out as the door opened halfway. I looked back to the screen and-

CRASH!

I smashed into a van head on and my car flipped even MORE violently than Tails's wreck. The only difference was Tails rammed my car afterwards. The screen flashed with Aftertouch Takedown!

I smashed a racer off the entire cliff side, and it exploded at the bottom of the cliff. "BOOM!" I shouted, scaring Tails into a Psych Out takedown! "Hahaha!"

"What was that for?" Tails purposely hit me with his shoulder, messing me up to wreck a car I was already gonna wreck. So, he actually helped me. "Aww, that's not fair!"

I stopped listening to Tails, and began to sing part of BYOB.

"Everybody is going to the party

Have a real good time

Dancing in the desert

Blowing up the sunshine

Everybody is going to the party

Have a real good time

Dancing in the desert

Blowing up the sun...

Where the fuck are you?

Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why don't presidents fight the war?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

They always send the poor!

They always send the poor!"

I stopped singing along as I took out car number 10, and I won with 10-8, with Tails as the one with 8 Takedowns. "Close eh?" I asked looking over to Tails.

"I started to actually play BETTER as you sang that song, I don't know why! I just did!" Tails said with bulged eyes. "I just started to take out more cars easily with you doing that."

"Heh, that happens to me all the time." I said as I changed songs.

iPod nano is now playing- Course of Evil Megaman 2 by GS-Screamer

I heard my dad coming to my room. "Quick! IN the closet!" I whispered, and they all ran into the closet, minus Shadow and WT (Water Tails). WT stayed on the bed, and Shadow was just not caring. "Get moving!"

"There's no room anymore in your small walk in closet now. You're screwed." Shadow said, pissing me off.

"Hide behind the bed, NOW!" I said in a hushed voice. Shadow shrugged and didn't listen. "Go, please?" I pleaded as my dad got closer to the closed door. I ran over to the PS2 and shut it off extra quick.

Shadow sighed and walked over behind the bed and just stood extra still, but still standing up. I walked over to the closed door and walked out of the room, and shut off the light. Now, both WT and Shadow were near invisible in the darkness of my room.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Wash your hands." Dad said as I walked by him. I hoped no one heard him say dinner. They'd all be in there in an instant, and leaving me to explain the world to my father. And I mean that I'd have a hell of a time to try doing that.

iPod nano is now playing- Defcon Zero by ParagonX9

(One hour later)

"Mmm, I love pizza!" I said as I walked back into the dark room. I forgot about the 6 in my room. I flipped on the light and remembered. "Hey guys!" I said a little cheerfully.

"What?" I heard everyone in the closet ask as they all pile out. I don't wanna know how they even fit in my closet, unless that one was between the old CRT monitor in there and the mini drawer, and 2 more under the clothes rack, and the last one next to the door and opposite the dresser in there.

"Come out. It's all clear." I said as I let the 4 out of the closet.

"About time! I had to hide between a monitor and a wooden drawer!" Tails complained. "I thought my tails wouldn't even fit there!"

I stifled a laugh as they all walked out. I looked at my watch. It read:

(September 30th, 2005, 7:03:37)

The phone rang suddenly, and my ears perked upwards. "I'll get it!" Sonic said semi-loudly, and he ran off before I could stop him. He returned in an instant nearly. "Here."

"Um, okay… Yeah…" I said as I took the phone. I pressed the talk button. It was Ian.

(2 hours later)

I finally had to get off the phone because that my dad began to shout for me to get off the phone so he could use it. I told Ian bye, and pressed off the talk button. I ran over to the phone hook and hung up the wireless phone. Too bad my cell was out of batteries. And the charger was dead nearly. I bet Tails could fix it though.

"You are really slow, you know?" Sonic said as I walked back into the room.

"You also know that you don't ALWAYS need to run around places." I said in resignation.

I noticed Amy yawn. "Sleepy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, where can I sleep?" She replied and asked. I thought about it, and let her sleep on the lower bunk of my bed, which is where I'd usually sleep. But, the lower bunk could hold 3 people easily though, so even if I still did sleep on that bunk, there would be room left for me.

"Amy, its only 10:47." Tails said as he looked at a watch on his arm. His watch showed the time back at his home I guess.

"Actually, here it is 9:15." I said subconsciously as I yawned. The previous part of the day had worn me out. Especially school.

"Okay, it's only 9:15 then. Okay Amy?" Tails retried again.

"I still wanna go to sleep." She said as she got under the covers of my bed. I walked off into the other room, and got back onto my computer.

I went online and decided to go to homestarruner . com and watch some e-mails. I searched for the perfect e-mail and found 'Japanese Cartoon'.

(5 minutes later)

I finally stopped laughing and I turned around to find… everyone else in the room also laughing, but not as loudly. Only Shadow, WT, and Amy weren't in the room. "That… was the… funniest… thing I've… ever watched… IN MY LIFE!" Knuckles laughed as he tried to talk, but he was laughing so hard.

"Heh, that's not EVEN the best one here on this site!" I said as I changed sites to my e-mails. I logged into my Shadowk28 Hotmail account (I have an alt Shadowk27 I use with my SK28 Fanfic alt account). It read with 3 new unread e-mails.

It read as follows:

Subject:

FF New Chapter Chapter 20 of story, POUR OUT OF MY TV WHY DONCH YA!

FF New Chapter Chapter 20 of story, A Boundary Crossed

FF Review Alert Story: Stuck in Spira

(End Subject lists)

I opened the review for my story and read it as the others looked over my shoulder, trying to see what I was doing.

The e-mail goes exactly like this:

-------------------

Do not use the reply button to respond to the reviewer.

The reviewer's identity is displayed below.

-------------------

Shadowkiller27,

The following review has been submitted to: Stuck in Spira Chapter: 16

From: Thesephirothclone ( http/www.fanfiction .net/u/886890/ )

Ya got a little need for speed, huh, well anyway, great chapter, and keep at

this, no matter how confused I get by this, I will still read because my life is

probably way more confused.

Little midget in a black robe, TSC signing out.

(End E-mail)

"Hehehe, I think I have a HUGE need for speed. Eh, it's still a review though… Well, let's see what else is on the net I wanna see now…" I said as I logged out of my account and shut out the window for the internet. I looked at my watch again, and it read 9:25:56 P.M.

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed. Where do I sleep?" Tails asked me.

"Hmm, let's see… Maybe you could share the bed with Amy or something; there should be more than enough room there." I said thinking some more.

"I guess… Bye." Tails walked out of the room and apparently went to bed. Or he lied and maybe began to make a machine to get the 6 of them all back home.

"As for me, I'm gonna go and eat some food. I'll maybe try to bring some back, but I'm not sure if I can without getting caught." I said walking towards the kitchen. My family was asleep now, and the kitchen was pitch black. I stealthily walked into the kitchen from the back route using the formal dining room instead of the normal dining room.

I crouched down as I walked into the green light from the over and microwave clock light. I went over to the island in the kitchen and opened it to get some snacks. I grabbed 4 strawberry shortcake rolls and got 5 water bottles, in case one of the others woke up needing water or wanted a small snack to eat. I went back to the formal dining room, where I then began to dash silently back to the study, and I walked in.

"Took long enough." Sonic said.

"Hey, I needed to not wake up my parents, okay?" I said in defense.

"Does it really matter how long it took, just that he got something to eat for us?" Knuckles asked as I gave the two one shortcake roll each. I logged off the computer and shut it off, and ate my roll quickly, and walked into my bedroom, where I found WT sleeping on the upper bunk, Tails and Amy sleeping on the lower bunk, and Shadow sleeping next to the bed, and in between the dresser next to the bed. But, he was curled into a ball somewhat just to fit. I sighed as I walked into the dark room and laid down at the backside of the bed, next to the wooden bookcase, which held all of my 1:18 car models and some of Byron's stuff from when he was in high-school. He's in college now.

I tried to sleep, and I finally went to sleep at 11:09 P.M.

A/N Review please! This might be a personal enjoyment story, but I'd love to have any reviews please! Anonymous reviews are allowed!


	2. Finally Caught?

7 Person Army of Power (Normal Edition)

Disclaimer: I don't own any video game character, or any movie, or cartoon, or any anime related references. Nor do I own any SEGA character, or will ever… wait; I could if I sent in the Water Tails idea… Hmm, no one better not get any ideas from that! But, I doubt they'd take the idea anyways…

Shadow T Hedgehog: It BOTHERS you? It's really supposed to mean the FFVI Shadow, not the hedgehog Shadow, so don't worry. Well, how'd you like the story so far though? It would help if you said something about it though… Thanks anyways for the review though.

SonicLover: Heh, you'll see in this chapter…Also, your welcome about the advertisements of your story. Who knows if they could be true? Maybe the games actually were recorded by the game companies… Wait, that'll make me crazy to you guys if I said that… Nevermind…

Chapter 2: Finally Caught?

I woke up after what seemed to be hours. I looked around and saw Sonic had fallen asleep on the front side of the dresser, and Knuckles in the middle of the room. Everyone else was asleep. I think. I got up and tried to stand up all the way, but I almost fell over because my legs weren't ready to stand up after sleeping in the awkward way I was in just to fit. Seriously, I'm at least 4 inches taller than Sonic, and I'm 6 feet tall. So, everyone was tall for their ages I guess. I still don't why I was just thinking about heights of everyone, but I just did. I tried to walk by the edge of the bed without hitting the desk next to it, and it formed at a 1 foot wide space. I got through, but went back as I saw Knuckles shift position, and he nearly hit my shoe, as I forgot to take them off before I went to sleep next to the bed.

I went back to my little space, only to find Tails was standing in my small space. "Couldn't sleep anymore?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"No, I never could sleep for to long. Actually, I never could sleep last night being nearly hugged to death by Amy. I guess she mistook me for Sonic." Tails answered.

"Hehehe, nice. Hmm, can you fly us over Knuckles and Sonic?" I asked. He nodded. He then jumped up and I grabbed his arms, and we flew over the sleeping Sonic and Knuckles. I let go and nearly fell backwards on top of Sonic, but I recovered quickly and quietly. Tails landed next to me, but he hit me in the face with a tail and landed weirdly because of it. He almost fell back on me, which would knock my already out of balance self off balance, but I gave him support with my right hand. "Close call, almost too close." I whispered. I opened the door and looked outside for a second. I closed back the door and looked at the clock on the dresser.

(7:29 A.M.)

"Whatcha see?" Tails asked me, hoping to get out of the room.

"Ready for a fight? 'Cause I'm not. At least, not yet." I said slowly as I walked back to the walk in closet, opening the door.

"What? Who's out there?" Tails asked alarmed.

"I don't know. Has a gun though, and with a silencer also equipped on it." I said as I looked around. "Skinny, but muscular. Weight looks to be about 180 pounds or more, and only muscle weight too." I said as I walked back out of the closet. I spotted Shadow's twin guns laying on the dresser. I grabbed one and looked at it. "Kinda like a Colt .45." I commented as I found his silencer. I twisted it on, James Bond style, and Walked to the door again, making sure to not hit Sonic in the head. Unfortunately, I hit his head squarely, and hard too.

He woke immediately, but I covered his mouth and looked at him with a look saying 'shut up now! Or we are gonna die!' and he nodded in acknowledgement of the situation. "Okay, I think I see." He whispered to me.

I grinned and nodded in return. I stealthily crept to the door, and opened it slightly, seeing the gunner looking around for anyone in particular. I aimed at the guy's back and squeezed the trigger. The bullet exploded out of the chamber and the guy was hit directly in his spinal cord. Blood sprayed out of the hole, and Tails cringed at the sound the blood made. Apparently he doesn't like that sound at all, and is affected by it. Or, he was seeing how good a shot it was.

"Sorry that I had to kill him like that. I missed my mark. I WAS trying to hit his head, but I got his spinal cord and heart instead." I said trying to calm him down. It was not a very good calming note to him, but he took it and gulped loudly after hearing the explanation. "I'm not very good at calming others down, are I Sonic?"

"I'd say, no." Sonic replied. He didn't see the blood yet though, so he wasn't frightened out by the sight, yet. We walked out of the room, and Sonic got to see the blood on the carpet splattered all over the carpeting. "He died a gruesome death." Sonic noted, and he turned away. Seriously, there was blood EVERYWHERE on the carpet.

I walked into the study, and checked for any remaining guys, but saw none. "Sonic, why don't you scout for anyone else, and see that you can tell me without getting caught."

"Sure, no problem. Back in a sec!" And with that, he scouted in just 4 seconds. "2 people left. One in the kitchen, and one in the living room."

I walked to grandpa's room and looked out of the window, and saw at least 20 odd robots trying to get in a window at the formal dining room. "Shit, more incoming. Heh, I'll just have to go Matrix style then…" I said as I ran back to the bedroom, and grabbed gun 2 from the dresser. I removed the silencer from gun 1, and began to reload both guns.

"I don't wanna kill anymore people!" Tails said cautiously.

"Technically, you never killed anyone here yet. Or will ever." I said. This calmed him a lot more than my previous attempt.

"That's good to hear."

"Move out!" I said as I went to the hallway to connect to the main hallway in my parent's house. I took aim and shot the living room sentry guard and ran to the kitchen and before the guard could react, I shot him in the chest. "Now, just for the remaining resistance." I said military like.

"Can we not kill any other people?" Tails complained.

I nodded my head." Just now to destroy some robots. I bet they were after me, again." I said as I ran to the formal dining room, where I unloaded my clips on the robots. I destroyed at least 8 of them before I ran out of bullets. From then on, Sonic and Tails had to destroy the rest.

iPod nano is now playing- BYOB by System of a Down

One robot got through and lunged at me. I jumped up and grabbed one of Tails's arms with a hand, and got pulled up in time, making the robot crash into the wall, but not damaging the wall, thankfully. "Thanks Tails" I said as I dropped from the air, and landing on the robot. I grabbed its arm and ripped it off. In the distance, I heard a loud engine rev several times. "Shit, he has a car or something. Or my neighbor 3 houses down decided to go street racing again."

(A/N really, 3 houses down form my house, they hold street races at our neighborhood. A/N)

Sonic ran into the robot I was ripping to shreds and destroyed it, causing me to fly up and have to grab Tails's arm again to make sure I didn't land on Sonic, causing him to get hit by a robot, or get me captured by a random robot. "That's it! I'm not letting you try to fight anymore if you just end up having to use me to not get hit!" Tails said as he grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't try to let go and get hit by anyone. "I have a feeling you aren't safe in your house at all, and we'll need to take you back to our dimension to make sure nothing happens." Tails said with a bit of strain evident in his voice. He was tiring, and not in good times either. Sonic got surrounded by at least 12 robots and more came in the window.

"Let me go! I have a plan!" I yelled as I swung towards to the table in front of us. Tails ignored me and flew towards my bedroom. With me trying to kick off of Tails.

"Right, get yourself captured… I'm not taking it." Tails said rolling his eyes. In the other hallway, we got cut off by more robots, and Tails turned around only to see we were surrounded.

"No choice kid. We gotta take this chance." I said, even though I'm only 14.

"I guess you're right, except for the 'kid' comment." Tails said as he let go of my arm. I dropped down into a fighter's stance.

iPod nano is now playing- The Evolution of Danger (AKA Danger Ahead 1, 2, and 3) by ParagonX9 and Shadowkiller27 (I made up this Playlist and called it that)

Tails also dropped out of the air, and he decided to hang back until I needed help, since there wasn't enough room to have both of us without him annoying me with his tails. "Good idea. I don't wanna have your tails hitting me as I fight." I said bluntly.

I leapt forwards at the nearest robot and punched the metal hard, but I only dented it. It raised a weird looking machine gun from its arms and fired at me, but missed and hit the robot behind me, destroying it. I ran back and grabbed the gun from the remains of the bot, and shot at the rest of the robots, destroying half of them before I ran out of bullets.

Suddenly, I felt a set of twin tails on my back. "I kinda got forced out of the room." Tails said weakly.

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever, just fight." With that, I jumped at the nearest robot and ripped its head off. Tails then destroyed another robot. "I got an idea Tails!" I yelled to Tails. (Somehow both my parents and the rest of the group don't hear the fights and my yelling.)

"What is it?" Tails asked as he got smashed back by a robot's arm. "Hey!"

"Whoa!" I said as a robot hit me at the same time Tails was hit, and we collided in midair. And basically we both fell to the floor at the same speed, and we crashed our heads together when we landed. "Ouch… That hurt." I said as I helped Tails get up.

"What was your idea Adam?" Tails asked me again.

"Oh, right! My idea was to try to take them all out by you flying up and I grab your arms and then try to hit them with my feet. It'll let me kick harder when I do so!" I said as I kicked a robot back into another bot behind it, making them fall over.

"I'm too tired to fly, remember?" Tails said as he hit one robot, causing it to fall to pieces.

"Damn, oh well. OUCH!" Another robot kicked me and then I went flying yet again into Tails, and we both flew back into the wall in the main hallway. We got up and heard a scream from my bedroom.

"AMY!" We both shouted as we ran back to the room, finding that one robot to be the last one in our way. We barged into the room, and found Shadow and Knuckles fighting a particularly small robot. But, they were all moving too fast to see much. Amy was suddenly thrown into the air by the small robot, which seemed to resemble Mecha Sonic, but was shaped like an echidna instead. And was also resembling a certain fox who wasn't even supposed to be in either Sonic's or my dimension, except in video games. "Is that a hybrid of a robotic version of Knuckles and Fox McCloud?" I asked myself.

"Yes, I am a hybrid of those two you have mentioned." The robot answered mid-fight. "I am Mecha KFMCH version 1.2."

"Heh, also a hybrid of the name. I bet you a million bucks it stands for Knuckles and Fox McCloud Hybrid" I said to Tails.

"That is correct." The robot answered again.

"Hmm, where's my million?"

"I never bet anything." Tails responded.

"Damn, I was hoping…" I said jokingly. I then realized that Amy was about to land on my head, so I hopped back and caught her in my arms. "No thanks needed. Anytime…" I said, cutting her off before she even got out a single word.

"Thanks anyways." Amy said, ignoring my first remark.

Shadow suddenly was struck and he went flying into the wall next to me. "Ouch. Shit, that hurt." He jumped back in the fray and now Knuckles went flying over my head.

"Uh, yeah, what is it with people flying over and around my head today?" I said as I grabbed a knife from my dresser, and slashed randomly into the fight, striking the metal robot 2 times, and Shadow once by accident. "Oops." I said after I struck Shadow again. "I'm a just gonna stop using this knife." I said as I tossed the knife into the fray, by accident. I still hit the robot in the head though.

"Nice toss." Tails said in complementation. I nodded.

"Maybe we should check up on my parents to make sure they aren't getting hurt by now." I said as calmly as possible, and Tails walked out of the room after me. I quickly grabbed my iPod nano and turned it on.

iPod nano is now playing- Zelda 2 Temple Metal Techno by GS-Screamer at 1.24x speed

"Why that music? It's not really an adrenaline booster or anything." Tails asked me about the music choice.

"Eh, fine, but you'll hate the music probably until about a minute in…" I said (A/N you really might not like the next music choice, but oh well, it fits for the scene upcoming, in the later parts of it A/N)

iPod nano is now playing- Zelda WW – Protect Your Island (Dragon Roost Remix Full Version) by ParagonX9

"Wait for about a minute." I said as we reached my parents bedroom door. It was closed.

"Okay…" Tails replied, uncertain on what was happening behind the door. We heard a few gunshots and then silence.

"Shit, I'm going in!" I said, but Tails held me back.

"Wait, I hear something inside!" Tails whispered to me. I nodded and stopped resisting.

(voices inside the room)

A/N Script format works best here- Da man, Adam A/N

Voice 1: What are you gonna do to us? Kill us?

("I think that's my dad Tails." I say to Tails. He nods)

Voice 2: No, I'm going to use you as bait to get that kid of yours to come to me! Then you are useless to me!

("Definitely Eggman." Tails says to me. "Yep." I reply.)

Voice 3: My son will never fall to you and your dumb plans! He's not stupid enough to do that! He's a smart kid!

("That's gonna be my mom." I say to Tails. "Okay, I could have figured that out myself." Tails says.)

Dad: You aren't gonna take my son before I kill you!

Eggman: Oh, is that so?

(A gunshot is heard.)

Mom: What did you do to him?

Eggman: Nothing, just a tranquilizer bullet.

("That… bastard!" I said angrily.)

(End script format)

"I won't let him get away with my parents!" I say, standing up and getting ready to barge into the room.

"No! Wait! Remember he said they were to be bait!" Tails says to me.

"Fuck that!" I say as I pop my neck and my back.

iPod nano is now playing- Green Forest (Remix, more for an escape scene or a fight scene version) by thegimpsta

I crash through the door, and it falls off its hinges, and Tails face palms. "You shouldn't have done that…" Tails says to me as I see at least 15 robots all pointing guns at me.

"Perfect, Matrix rip-off time!" I said, making everyone except for the robots and Tails to laugh. I jump forward, twisting in midair, and the bullets coming at me miss. I roll forwards on impact and rip apart one bot's legs. It falls and explodes. "14 to go!" I say confidently. Tails runs off and gets everyone else to help, but returns in seconds to find that no one was available to fight except for me and him. "No luck? Damn."

"Yeah, we gotta do this ourselves since you didn't wait…" Tails sighs.

"Ha! I knew it'd work!" Eggman cries aloud. I narrow my eyes and glare at him.

"You are dead." I say, and I run at him, even though he's in his pod, and it was the one with the tranquilizer darts too. He maneuvers the pod up and I now can't reach him.

"Not so fast!" He taunts me. He takes aim, and his guns don't fire for some reason! I grin, thinking of a taunt when this is all over.

"Heh, nice one." I say as I see Tails jump up and whack 3 robots in a row, destroying them all. "Triple takedown!" I say laughing.

"Just fight them Adam!" Dad yells at me. I nod with a smile/grin. I run after one particular robot, and elbow it, but I only hurt my elbow instead.

"Ow! Shit, don't do that one again." I warn myself. I run up to it again and kick it, utterly destroying it with an explosion that forces me backwards into the bed in the middle of the room. "10 to go!"

"Now he sounds like a NASCAR commentator." Dad said with a chuckle. I guess that dart didn't work so well after all.

"Thanks, but no thanks Dad." Say as I watch Tails be hit in the mouth by 2 robots in a row.

"Hey! No fair!" Tails shouted at the 2 aggressors.

"What? You think they'd want you to kill them?" I ask rhetorically.

"Eh, guess you're right…" Tails says as I jump up and jump off the wall to kick Eggman's pod once, and landing on a robot, destroying it perfectly.

"Man, if only I could have this recorded on tape!" I said as I destroyed another robot, along with Tails at the same time. Unfortunately, the dual explosions force us to fly back in midair, and we collided again in the air, much like last time. "That's happened twice today alone! Can't that happen to anyone else today or something?" I say as I get up, and Tails then kicks forward, knocking down another robot, where I tag-team it and smash in its face. "6 to go! Let's get them!" I shout in encouragement.

"Yeah!" Tails says with a grim chuckle as the remaining 6 surround us both. The circle is so small that it forces us back-to-back. "Um, this may not be a good time to say this, but I think we aren't going to get out of this one… I told you we shouldn't have tried to do this alone by ourselves…" Tails says nervously as the robots all point guns at us both in the face.

"I wished the Matrix was real… Then I'd stop the bullets easily… Right Tails?" I said with a grim laugh.

"Yeah…" Tails suddenly rolls forwards, tripping me with his tails, and the bullets all miss with the sudden move. I roll forwards and kick out at 2 robots, destroying them both. Same happens to Tails, except he gets to kill 3 of them. Only one remains. We glance at each other, and decide to silently attack from both sides. Then, a blur flies by on foot and destroys the last one. "Hey Sonic! We could have taken him on, you know…"

"Yeah, but what's the fun it that?" Sonic replies with a grin. I frown at him.

"You stole our KILL!" I said irritated. "Oh well, baka!" I laugh heartily, but in a good way.

"Heh, nice." Tails says semi-laughing.

"I'll get one day Adam! Mark my words!" Eggman yells at me. He attempts to fly off, but I call to him before he leaves.

"Next time, turn the safety off!" I taunted, and he gets the 'angry vein' above his forehead. "Oh, and your pod's on fire!" I say as I toss up Dad's cigarette lighter, and the pod catches fire.

"AHHHHH!" He screams as the pod falls back to earth 4 houses away from our house.

"Loser…" I say turning to my parents. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but… who are they? And where did they come from?" My mom questions me.

"Long story… I'll tell you later, after we check on the others…" I say a I run out, and Tails follows. Sonic stays back to explain to my parents I guess.

"It kinda started like this…" I heard Sonic start.

"Hehehe, Sonic's gonna have a long explanation ahead of him!" I say at the same time Tails does to.

"Yeah, a long one!" We arrive at my room and find that Mecha KFMCH version 1.2 is destroyed by Knuckles and Shadow, and Amy was now safe from the attacking robot that now lays in pieces.

iPod Nano is turned off.

Ambience Music is now playing- Topgear by Realmguys

"Everyone okay?" I ask as I step into my bedroom.

"Yeah, but only thanks to you!" Amy says with a huge smile.

I smile back. "Thanks for the complement, but Knuckles and Shadow blew up the robot, not me. I only helped save you from the fall you were having." I said.

"Well, actually WT came to and beat him." Knuckles says, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I woke up and saw the fight, and decided to help, why do you ask?" WT asks me.

"No particular reason." I reply.

Tails pulls me aside to the hallway. "I think that we should go back and look in the room Sonic was fighting in, don't you?" I nod at the suggestion and we leave for the room. The room is in a mess, with robot parts strewn all over the room, and the furniture unharmed somehow, and thankfully. We search the room for any little thing that was left behind by Eggman to leave a clue to his new whereabouts. "Dang, no clues here. Any over there Adam?"

"Nope, not a single one." I say after searching the room. "I wish he'd left some dumb note to his next place he was at… Guess he finally got over being dumb about that kind of thing…" I say sighing in distress.

"Oh well, makes my job that much harder…" Tails says. He bites his lower lip He also begins to move around a lot more too. "I wonder, is it in the kitchen maybe?"

:I don't think he left any signs of his next operations base. Okay Tails?" I say, getting suspicious of Tails's extreme amount of moving. "Are you getting hyper?"

"No, not really…" Tails says, now moving into the living room faster than he did before to the kitchen.

"You sure you're all right?" I ask, now trying to stop laughing at the speed he was moving around at now. "If you're trying to look around for something, why are you moving so fast?"

"I…" Tails starts, but never finishes.

"Just stop!" I say, beginning to get annoyed. He stops immediately. "You are getting nervous, right?"

"Err, no…" Tails was definitely hiding something now, and I was sure of it.

"You act like either you are hyper, or you are nervous. Tell me, or I'll have to hit you with a cardboard tube I have in my room!" I say jokingly, but Tails cringes.

"NO! The last time that happened, I was finding that people put staples in those things for no reason!" Tails says, now blocking me from going to my room and getting the small tube.

"You need to stop moving so weirdly." I say now laughing at his movements. Even when he was still, he was restless. "You really need to tell me now, or you're gonna end up going crazy!" I say.

"Okay, fine. I have to use the restroom now!" Tails says to me biting his lip even harder.

"You didn't want to tell me THIS for 5 minutes?" I face palmed, and just walked off. "It's right here." I say as Tails rushes in, closing the door. I sigh and shake my head, and walk off. "Geez, such a simple question, but it took him 5 damn minutes to tell me. I'm going to my computer now…" I say to no one.

I looked at my watch.

(October 1st, 5:47 P.M.)

"Damn! That fight took all day!" I say aloud. I logged back on my computer, and opened up my Creative Media Player and played-

CMP is now playing- Cassandra Gemini by The Mars Volta

Knuckles, Amy, and WT all walked into the room, and just sat around doing nothing. After a while, Amy walked over to my chair and looked at the computer screen. "Whatcha doing?" She asks me.

I turned around and stopped my work. "I was animating with Flash. I was trying to make an animation on a street race, but the cars don't want to do what I want them to. Stupid Action Script." I curse the Action Script part of my Flash animation. I closed down the program after saving my progress. I then opened up a window of the Programs folder.

Suddenly, Amy pointed at one program. "What's that for?"

"Hmm, which one?" I ask. She points again. "Oh, that one. The program Sonic is a CD burning program that lets me copy CDs, but I'm trying to get Nero from my brother, but he's in college right now. This program came pre-installed on my computer when I ordered it." I say, giving the exact reasons for the program. If you think I lied, I really wasn't making a single bit of the description up. Even the Nero part of me wanting that burner program instead, since it is better.

"Okay, I guess…" Amy says not understanding any one of my words about the program. "That reminds me… Where's Sonic?"

"I think he was talking to my parents about the current predicament you guys are in right now, and the one I'm in too." I say in response.

"What predicament are you in?" Amy asks me.

"Apparently the fat idiot wants me for some reason. Weird? I bet he wants me to try to help him, but I'm not gullible, unlike our friend over here." I pat Knuckles on the head.

"Hey! I only messed up a few times!" He shouts at me.

"I don't care. But, like I was saying, I bet he wants me. But, I'm more likely to go and serve you guys than him." I grin. "It's probably is because that I have such a horrible past, that he thinks I'd join after a while. The thing he doesn't know is that I will kill him before anything makes me work for him." I say as I brandish a knife from my pocket. I cut my cheek slowly, letting the blood trickle down my face, and then my throat. The cut makes Amy wince at the sight.

"Why did you do that?" Amy asks me now backing off from me.

CMP is now playing- You Never Know (Guitar Remix) by thegimpsta

"You will never know why I did, even if I did tell you." I say with a smirk. Tails walks in, now finished. He sees the cut and flinches.

"What the? You never got cut there!" Tails says loudly, and WT and Knuckles look at me.

So? _I made it myself, _not by anyone else." I stressed out some off my words.

Everyone walked out of the room, except for Knuckles. "Why in the world did you cut yourself for no reason?" He asked, having a lifted eyebrow at me.

"I just did. I always did cut myself on purpose. But, it's not because I wanna do suicide, it's just me. I cut myself on purpose. That's all I'm saying." I say to Knuckles.

"Okay, right…" Knuckles says, getting up and walking out. Tails ends up walking in, and he sits down in the other chair in the room.

"Whatcha doing anyways, besides the cut." He asks me, looking at the screen. I was now checking my emails, but I ended up looking at the wrong one at the time. It was one over another Sonic Fanfiction. "What the? What is this?" Tails questions me.

I smile weakly. "Fanfiction emails. The site it leads to is where people write stories on different games, anime, movies, books, and others on whatever they wanna write about. This particular one is actually about a character named Leo, and he ends up going to your dimension and meets you Tails. But, they aren't really things that happened per se? That's why they call them fanfictions." I say, hoping that Tails doesn't ask any other questions.

"Wait, you only said games, anime, books, and movies. What's that mean?" Tails asked, making me wanna go away for awhile, and not answer his question.

"You really wanna know the truth?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wanna know the truth." Tails then answers. I sigh and take a deep breath.

"You, along with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and WT are all video game characters made by SEGA. Actually, I made up WT, along with another writer on fanfiction. net. You apparently found a way to travel to the real world, AKA this dimension." I said, hoping Tails really didn't want to know any more.

"I… don't believe it… You're lying!" Tails said in rage.

"Sorry, wish I was Tails, but I'm not lying. For once." I snuff a laugh. "Don't tell the others yet, not ever actually. Okay? You hear that? No telling the others."

"Okay, I'll try to…" Tails promises.

(October 1st, 6:57 P.M.)

"I think you should not think about it yet, not until I can talk again to you in private. But now, I gotta go and see about the others, and the explanation on how it went, or is going." I say getting up from the chair. I walk out of the room, but Tails calls back to me.

"So, no telling anyone right now?"

"Yeah, don't tell." I say, going to the living room, where everyone is at.

A/N That's a real big bite of reality for Tails I bet! Well, until I update, review please!


	3. PARTY IN OTHER STORY!

My Insane Days (Normal Edition)

Disclaimer: I don't own any video game character, or any movie, or cartoon, or any anime related references. Nor do I own any actual characters except for Water Tails (AKA WT in most of my stories).

Chapter 3: PARTY IN OTHER STORY!

(This chapter will intertwine with another story at one point of both stories, and is unchangeable as the other story's chapter by another author has already been posted, so it won't have perfect sections due to this, especially at the party.)

I walked to the living room, and saw everyone was just sitting there, minus my parents. "Hey everyone!" I said, trying to act cheery. They bought it.

"Hey! Um, say what was your name again?" Amy asked.

"It's Adam. Didn't I tell you guys already? I guess not, or you forgot." I said. I walked into the actual room itself, and sat down on the couch, in my favorite spot. "So, what's up?" I asked Sonic.

"Well, I don't know. Your parents don't really know what to say or do right now." Sonic said, getting a groan from me. I knew what that meant, my parents would take an hour to decide on whatever was going on.

"That's gonna mean an hour of waiting for an answer… Oh well." I said, turning on my iPod nano.

iPod nano is now playing- Not Listening by Papa Roach

"Hey, Sonic. Wanna spar?" I asked, even though it would be stupid to do so, since he's SO much faster than me, but I wanted to anyways.

"You know, I'm not gonna hold back!" Sonic taunted, but I refused the bait.

"You also know, speed isn't always the answer. It also can be stealth and trickiness." I said as Sonic ran circles around me as we stood in the middle of the living room. (The room is pretty large. I'm also kinda out of it if I really want to fight Sonic at his top speeds.)

"Let's see if you can back that taunt up." Sonic said as he rushed in and struck me at speed. I flew back and he ran behind me and hit me again, thrusting me forwards. "Give up?"

_I'm not listening, not anymore _

_The more I learn, the more I ignore _

_I'm not listening, not anymore _

_The more I hear, the more I ignore _

_I'm not listening, not anymore, No _

"I'm not listening anymore. The more I listen for you, the more I ignore the real target. Your projected path." I said as I kicked out at his path in front of him. The straight forward right foot kick connected with his head. He went flying into the floor. I thought for a second about my kicks.

My left foot forces me to twist my body to kick properly, and isn't very fast, or powerful, and can't hit someone's head easily. My right foot, however, can kick straight, and be VERY fast, and has major power, and also can hit someone's head the best. One problem with using that foot though, I can't slow down my attack, or make it stop once I start.

_Cause You gotta be bigger, and be faster, and be stronger _

_if your gonna survive any longer _

_in this lifetime it better be the right time _

"Well, I was going easy, but now I'm not!" Sonic said as he rammed me several times, and I again went flying into the floor. I was really starting to tire.

_the first time might be your last time _

_am I a failure if I got nothing to lose _

_No, I'm not a failure, I've got something to prove_

"I won't let you get away with an easy win Sonic, and you know it!" I taunted back. I tried to kick at the path ahead of Sonic, but Sonic veered off and dodged the forthcoming attack. I jumped up and kicked out into the air, completely away from Sonic, but he thought I tried to kick ahead of him, and he turned straight into the kick, completely knocking the wind out of him. He got back up immediately, and he struck me in the chest a few times, and I fell over in exhaustion. I got up with a roundhouse kick, and nearly hit Sonic in the nose. He backed off in time, and he frontflipped to kick my current position, but it was slow, and I dodged in time.

"I know you won't let me win easily, or you wouldn't have kept going now!" Sonic responded to my earlier half taunt. I dropped down onto an arm on the ground and sideways kicked at Sonic, getting him to back off. He ran forward after my attack, and he caught me off guard and off balance, and he rolled into me and punched me in the face, but I dodged that last punch by blocking with my open palm.

"Stop. You win by me getting too tired. I'm also now thinking that my parents will come out of the room any second now." I said in submission.

"Heh, quitter." Sonic taunted.

"Only because that I have limitations on my fighting, and you don't. I have to make sure we don't kill each other and also that my parents don't just walk in and wonder what is going on." I said, trying to make Sonic know why I really stopped.

Sure enough, my parents walked into the room then. "We decided. You guys can stay for now." Dad said, and everyone breathed a sigh of relieve.

I smirked.

(4 weeks later. October 29, 2005, Saturday 9:28:47 A.M.)

I ran into the house, having just checked the mail. Apparently someone who had the Kingdom Hearts characters in their house decided to let me go over to their house to have a party. I was allowed to bring one person along with me, or so the letter said. I nearly ran into Shadow, but I stopped myself in time. "Whatcha got now?" Shadow asked. (I have a HUGE urge to type out my penname instead for some reason. So, if that happens, know I really was trying to mean Shadow.)

"Got a letter inviting me and one other person to a Halloween party. I'm thinking I'm gonna bring Tails along with me. Oh yeah, I gotta go and make sure WT hasn't tried to take any of my knives and decided to practice with them again." I said referring to a past incidence that WT accidentally hit Knuckles with a knife during his 'practice'.

I walked into my bedroom, but only found that Sonic and WT were both playing some Burnout 3. And also that Tails was working on some little machine. "Whatcha makin' or fixin' Tails?" I asked in a more natural accent of mine.

"I was trying to repair this one wire onto this little radio car, but the wire needs to be soldered together for it to stick to the engine port." Tails said, holding up my old Toyota Supra XMods car. (Yeah, I'm actually telling the truth about my XMods car, inclusive of the problem exactly. I know what Tails was saying perfectly.)

"Oh yeah, that annoyed me when it first came apart. Well, it shows that Ian needed to put more wire onto it in the first place when he first installed the aftermarket engine it has now." I explained the little back-story behind the wire having fallen apart.

"Yes! Another win! What's the score now I wonder?" I heard WT say as he beat Sonic in Road Rage mode on B3: T.

"Darn it! Now it's only 13-9. My lead is decreasing!" Sonic complained.

"Be lucky that I'm not playing against you Sonic. I'd be winning 47-32. And all those 32 wins for you would be me getting taken out too much only." I said with a bit of boastfulness in my statements. Which those statements are mostly true.

I walked out of the room, and found Amy just walking in the hallway, going to the bedroom. "What's up?" She asked me.

I smiled a bit. "Not much, you?"

"Oh, I was just about to go to the bedroom and talk to everyone." Amy replied. I nodded and let her pass.

I walked into the study, and found Knuckles just laying on the ground, looking like he was sleeping, but you could tell he wasn't because he was whistling a little tune that was on my computer. That song he was whistling was either 'The Legend of Zelda – Theme' by Stage 3-1 or 'LoZ Walkin' Through Time' by chesderman. Weird that he was whistling songs from another game, while everyone would think he'd whistle his songs, or any song used in a Sonic game, but he didn't really whistle those after hearing my computer's songs.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked the whistling echidna. He looked over.

"Not really anything right now, but I am trying to whistle that one Legend of Zelda song by that one band. What was it called again?" He sat up in thought. "Hmm, I think it was the Stage 3-1 version."

"Heh, nice." I said as I walked over to the computer, and turned it on.

(5 minutes later)

The computer loaded up finally, and I got it to where that I was now listening to music on the Creative Media Source player. And also the Internet was up. But, to make the computer run at its fastest, I shut down the explorer. exe part of my computer. (That's the desktop executable program.)

CMS is now playing- Metroid Prime (3 music's) by m477zorz

I checked my e-mail, and found 1 new message.

As following:

botfanfiction. net new chapter for 'Lost Worlds' to Shadowkiller27 by…

(End e-mail lists. Note: I now use gmail, so the format is different than with hotmail style, so that's the reason for the weirder look to the formatting. Also, I made up the story title.)

I looked into the mail and read the new chapter for the story, and reviewed it in a record 4 minutes, since the chapter was over 7,000 words long.

Tails suddenly walked in. "Um, do you have any kind of screwdriver I can use? I need it to fix this dang wire for it to work." He referred to the little RC car in his hands. I nodded.

"Yah, I got one." I handed him the screwdriver. "BTW, you wanna go to this party I got invited to over Halloween?" I asked Tails.

"I guess… Wait, that's only 2 days from now!" Tails said suddenly.

"I know. I've already got me a Homestar Runner costume I can wear to the party, but I'm not sure what you'll wear. Maybe a vest like Fox McCloud has. Yeah, that'll work the best." I said as I turned back to the computer.

"Okay, but you remember I'm shy at parties, right?" He asked.

"All you have to do is to try and not show it by just talking to the others like you were talking to me or Knuckles, or any one else in this house." I said as I changed songs.

CMS is now playing- Cassandra Gemini by The Mars Volta at 30:52

"I'd hope so…" Tails said, looking around the car and now trying to repair the wire again.

(2 days later at 7:48 P.M.)

"How's this look guys?" I asked Amy and Tails. I was dressed up now as a near carbon copy of Homestar.

"Great! Now, just to you two over to the party in about an hour." Amy said as she looked at both me and Tails, who now had the vest on, looking similar to FMC, but in a different color tint of fur.

"That won't be a problem, the party's only about a mile away. We'll be there early if anything, unless traffic on the road is horrible. And we really don't need anyone to see us, except for the party members. Okay?" I said in one single breath.

"Well, okay. Let's go!" Tails said as we walked out of the house.

"Who would I look like the most if another person dresses up a Homestar, I mean back at our house?" I asked Tails.

"Hmm, hard to say, but you look kinda like Shadow wore the costume in a way for some reason. I really can't say why though…" Tails said. We noticed some little kids turning a corner, and they looked at us, like we were a little TOO realistic for the costumes. And the stunning resemblance that Tails made of himself to the kids.

"Hey, nice costumes! Where'd you get them?" One kid asked us.

"Uh, we made these, okay?" I said quickly, but not too quickly.

"He looks like both Tails and Fox McCloud." Another kid in the group of 3 said to the others in their group. I quickly noted one was dressed as Cloud Strife, and another was dressed as Luigi, and the one who was now talking to her friends was dressed as Marzipan. (That's FFVII, Mario, and Homestar characters respectively.)

"Uh yeah, when we originally made the costume for my friend Derrick here, we, uh, ended up making a Tails costume, and then decided to make it a Fox costume, but we accidentally left on the 2nd tail, so uh, yeah." I said, trying to act like a different personality. The reason for all the uhs.

Tails looked at me funny. "Just go with the name Derrick for now, okay T?" I whispered to Tails.

"Right." Tails/Derrick said. (Note, I just made up that name for an alternate name during this trip to the party. So, the name won't stick during other chapters much.)

"Well, we gotta go now." I said to the 10 year olds in front of us. We passed by them, and walked on.

(58 minutes later)

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and the traffic wasn't too bad, so we didn't have to worry about getting seen. It would have been a hassle telling the world about 'Derrick's' costume.

"So, here we are…" I said as we stepped up to the front porch of the mansion.

"This IS the address, right?" Tails asked.

"2419 Limo Dr., right?" I then repeated the address of the place we were going to.

"Yep, that's right, 2419." Tails said as I rung the doorbell. And we waited for a few seconds.

(A/N this part might not be very perfect since that the events have to have certain dialogue, due to the other story's chapter was posted before this was posted obviously, and the dialogue may seem weird at times, like my name being mixed up in the original version of the other person's chapter. So, almost no changes occurred except for view points being in my perspective. A/N)

The door opened up and we saw Aura as the door opener. "Hi Shadow!" She shouted in pure happiness. Yeah, I guess Tails was right about me looking like Shadow put on a HsR costume.

"Hi Aura!" I said back in response.

"I see you brought Tails with you," Aura said with more happiness in her voice.

"Hello." Tails said, doing a great job of not being shy at the moment.

Star popped up from behind Aura and said, "I'm glad you guys could come!" We walked in and we both got some punch to drink. The doorbell rang out suddenly about a second later.

"I'll get it! Again." Aura shouted as she ran to the door, opening it to reveal Sonora and Sesshomaru (sp?).

"I wonder who else is coming? Eh?" I asked Tails.

"I don't know, but I know it's hard trying to act not shy, especially with Sora just looking at us like an idiot." Tails said.

"Don't worry, Sora IS and idiot. At least that's what he's acting like right now." I said laughing.

Both Sonora and Sesshomaru walked into the mansion and began to talk to us. "Long time no see, eh Adam?" Sonora asked. She could see it was me, unlike the others for some reason.

"Yeah, how long has it been? A year?" I asked.

"I think so… So, what's up?" Sonora asked again.

"Other than having Shadow, the REAL one, Sonic, Tails, Amy, WT, and Knuckles fall into my house about 2 weeks ago, nothing really. Just, well, boredom before that, and fun after that." I said.

"Has Tails gotten over his shyness or something?" Sesshomaru asked Tails.

"I'm trying to get over it, but I'm still messing up a little." Tails responded.

"Ah, I see." Sesshomaru said, then he turned to me. "Hmm, have you been attacked recently by that fat guy?"

"Um, if you mean Eggman, that was over 2 weeks ago, one the first and second days of the gang's arrival, but none after that. I DID destroy his little pod thingy with a cigarette lighter." I said, now finding that Sonora was tugging on my shoulders.

"Oh great, we have Luffy coming." I heard Riku say.

"He's not that bad," Kakashi said, "he may be an idiot at times, but he is a party starter."

"Ssssssssssssuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee," everyone said in unison.

Well, we all went our own ways, and played various games and such. I ended up playing some Monopoly against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and Tails was watching Sora suffocate while he was playing dunking for apples. (I don't know what that game is, so yeah, that was part of what happened in the other story.)

Eventually, Tails decided to watch us 3 play Monopoly, and Sesshomaru decided to let Tails play for him, as he watched instead. Within minutes, both my and Inuyasha had bankrupted Tails. "Heh, there really wasn't any way I was gonna win anyways, with only having 2 bucks and a mortgaged property." Tails said, referencing to what Sesshomaru had before he took over.

"Yeah, guess not. Now it's head-to-head Inuyasha!" I said with a grin as I bought Boardwalk finally. I also had Park Place, and had over 7 grand in my bank account now. I immediately bought hotels for the places, and the very next turn…

Inuyasha landed on BOARDWALK! 2 grand was more than enough to bankrupt him now. "Damn! So close… Another round?" He asked.

"I don't think we have time; that last round took over 30 minutes!" I said.

Sure enough, we didn't have any more time. "Okay, everyone," Star said standing on a table. "It's time to go outside and look for pumpkins to carve!"

"Yay!" Tails shouted.

"This is gonna be cool!" Luffy shouted.

We all walked outside and went to the pumpkin patch near an old cemetery of some family called the Tacomini. (I swear, the other story made up that family name I bet!)

I spied a pretty large one and hefted it up to show Tails.

"How about this one, Tails?" I asked my friend.

"Can we go a little bigger?" Tails asked.

"I guess," I said. "Just remember that it can't be too big or I can't carry it back to the house." I spotted another one, but Sonora took it first. "Dang, that one was perfect too."

"Found one," Sonora said holding a pumpkin up to Sesshomaru.

"Perfect," Sesshomaru said. "What do you think Inuyasha?"

"That's a good one," Inuyasha said holding his pumpkin. As they all looked for pumpkins a cold breeze came over them and a thick fog was heading our way.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"I don't like this!" Laura and Areith shouted. We all heard a horse running towards them and a bone rattling laugh. Then a man on a horse was a few yards away from the cemetery and he was swinging an axe high over his head, but the problem was he didn't have one! He charged at us crushing pumpkins as his horse came near us and then I saw yellow eyes on the horseman. I also saw Sora shiver.

"What are we gonna do?" Tails asked.

"We should RUN!" Naruto, Leon, and Cloud shouted.

"No way," Sesshomaru said. "We stay and fight, right Inuyasha?"

"Yup," Inuyasha said. They pulled out their swords and held their ground.

"It'll stay to!" Sora said. He pulled out his wooden sword.

"Sora, you have a keyblade," Aura said. "Why are you using that wooden one?"

"Because," Sora said. 'You know what? I don't have a reason for why I'm using this right now, but it will come to me later!"

"We're dead," Riku said.

"You have a keyblade," Leon said getting out his gunblade.

"Right," Riku said pulling out his keyblade. Aura and Star ran over to Sora and grabbed keyblades as well as did Soccergirl, Sonora, and I. Aura had Oblivion, Star had Lady Luck, I got Pumpkin Head, Soccergirl had Divine Rose, and Sonora had Oathkeeper.

The horseman jumped off of his horse and the horse ran passed us as the horseman attacked us. We all attacked him from all sides, but how can you kill someone who was dead to begin with? People were getting hurt and were getting tired quickly and most were running out of magic.

"Aura," Star said catching her breath. "You still have the dress spheres that Yuna let use borrow right?"

"Yeah," Aura said.

"Let's use them," Star said. "We can cure the others!" Aura tossed Star a random sphere.

"White mage?" Star said. "You can do better than that!"

"Sorry," Aura said digging through the spheres.

"How do I use this thing again?" I asked as I rushed up to the guys and whacked him on the chest 3 times. "That's how!" I said, making everyone laugh. Suddenly, I got cut on my right arm and fell over. Areith got me out of the horseman's reach.

"You okay?" Areith asked.

"No offence, but that's a dumb question," I said holding my arm.

"Here," Aura said tossing Star 'Full Throttle'.

"That's more like it!" Star said. She activated the sphere.

"Found it!" Aura said. Aura used the Floral Fallal dress sphere.

"Whoa," Riku said looking at Aura and Star.

"Come on, girls," Aura said tossing spheres to Kairi, Areith, Soccergirl, and Sonora. Kurama and Hiei charged at the horseman and Kurama was in Yoko form. The horseman dodged their attacks.

"SHOT GUN!" Yusuke shouted. The horseman fell over, but got back up.

The girls each chose a dress sphere to help Aura and Star out. Soccergirl chose the Lady Luck sphere, Sonora chose the Dark Night sphere, Areith chose the Berserker sphere, and Kairi chose the Trainer sphere. Star used 'cura' on me and I got back up ready to fight.

"Lets all attack at once!" Sasuke said.

"Ready," said everyone else. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke used a clone jutsu and there were about seven Kakashi clones, ten Sasuke clones, and twelve Naruto clones.

"Where's Ansem?" Leon said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need his help."

Nearly everyone gasped, except for me, due to not being able to breathe properly. My breathing returned to normal after a while of heavy breathes. I saw the girls run over in a HUGE group and knock off the horseman off the horse he rode, and I got up and ran at the horse-less horseman, along with the other guys. I raised my keyblade, and…

"Don't attack me anymore!" The horseman cried.

"You have a familiar voice," Riku said. He grabbed the horseman and pulled him up onto his feet. He pulled the horseman's cape off and it revealed...ANSEM!

"Ansem!" Everyone shouted. "What were you thinking?"

"I WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS WOULD REACT TO A SUPERNATURAL CREATURE AND YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ansem laughed. Everyone pulled up their sleeves and closed in on Ansem.

"You are so dead!" We all shouted. Tails hit Ansem in the face with his tails, while I kicked Ansem with my right leg, and the others used random attacks. Soo, Ansem was crying and really bloody.

"Bye guys!" Star said. "Glad you could come!" They waved good bye as the guests left, including me and Tails. Everyone remaining turned to Ansem. "I'm glad you learned your lesson." Ansem was in a full body cast.

"I hate you guys," Ansem said. Everyone laughed. I heard barely, but I laughed a little bit too.

"Let's get home before we get ourselves caught by the kids on our block again." I said. I noticed that Inuyasha was now following us.

"Why's he following us?" Tails asked, stopping suddenly.

"Uh, I have no way to get back home, and I need a place to stay." Inuyasha explained.

"Fine, just don't get caught by any fans of yours on these streets, or we'll ALL be caught, and in major trouble." I said, hoping that we really didn't get seen by anyone else, especially the 3 back at our block. But I looked at my watch.

(October 31, 11:47 P.M.)

Ambience Music is now playing- The Evolution of Danger Playlist (AKA Danger Ahead 1, 2, and 3) by ParagonX9

I saw some gang members suddenly jump from some bushes and try to taunt us. "Oh look-y here gang. 3 freaks who dressed as video game characters and an anime character. So, Billy, wanna take 'em on?" One member asked his leader.

"Sure Gunny, I'll take 'em on with only my knife, and my skills as a fighter!" Billy said, turning to us and cutting me on the face slightly.

"We aren't freaks! You guys are freaks!" Tails shouted as he flew up, much to the gang's surprise.

"Whoa, is he really the real thing, or is he really good at making costumes Boss?" Gunny asked his leader. The so called 'Boss' came out of the shadows of the trees they were still hiding behind, except for Billy.

"I don't care. Take them out." He said sternly. Billy rushed at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha simply dodged to the side, and punched him hard. Billy fell immediately. "Fine, I'll take them on since you were just a waste. Sorry Billy, but you aren't cut out to work in the field with us." This Boss guy said as he brandished a large sword from his back. "So, you wanna try to take me on, even with my Mega-Buster Sword?"

"Sure, I'll fight ya. So will my friends." Inuyasha said.

"Friends? Hah, I only need myself to fight, not any 'friends' for backup." Boss taunted. I growled and drew out the keyblade from earlier. I don't think anyone returned any of the keyblades back at the party.

Boss ran forwards and slashed at Tails, who then flew up quickly, and hit Boss in the face with his feet as he ascended.

"Stop flyin' away and fight me!" Boss yelled at Tails.

I took this opportunity and hit Boss with the keyblade, and hard. He reeled back, and he staggered with the huge sword's weight. He then was bowled over by a now angry Tails. "I don't think we wanna fight these guys Boss! They're kicking your ass easily!" Gunny shouted to his leader.

"Fine, I'll kill you next time." Boss said as he ran away, leaving his Mega-Buster Sword, and some money for some reason. And a note.

"Hmm, he left some stuff." I said as I picked up the MBS and found his sheathe on the ground also. "I don't think he meant to leave the money, but oh well." I said as I picked up the money.

"I'm gonna look at this note." Inuyasha said. "Whoa! It's not a note! It's a pink slip to one of his houses!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tails said as he grabbed the note from Inuyasha. "Dang, he's not lying! It's really a slip to own his house!"

I saw Boss come back suddenly. "I don't need that house anymore, I never used it, and you did win fair and square. So keep it." He ran off again, never to be seen for that night.

(Hours later, or November 1, 2:46 A.M.)

We finally arrived home, and we entered the house to find everyone asleep already. Well, except for Shadow. "Hey, took you long enough." He said. "Who's the new guy?"

"Oh, this is Inuyasha. We met at the party, and he wanted to stay at our house, so I let him. Oh, and some gang attacked us and we won. Also, we got the rights to one of their boss's houses and his sword, and some cash." I said, showing off the aforementioned items. I set the sword down on the study desk, and left the money next to it, and the pink slip.

"Dude, you sure it wasn't stolen?" Shadow asked.

"We're sure it's not stolen. The slip says in the guys name, and has the line for us to sign and own the property now." I showed Shadow the paper, and he looked closely.

"Fine, now what?" Shadow asked.

"We go to sleep in the same place as always." I said. "But Inuyasha can use the extra cot we have." I said, getting out the cot, and setting it up in the study.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he got on the cot, and fell asleep.

We remaining 3 walked into the bedroom, and Shadow went over to the same place as before, in between the bed and the dresser. I got under the covers of the lower bunk, alongside of Amy, and Tails got to sleep on the original cot we set up a week ago. I was half asleep when Amy suddenly hugged me, yet again, like I was Sonic instead of myself. I sighed. "I'm definitely back home now." I said as she began to suffocate me with her Hug of Death, as I dubbed it.


	4. Speed Formula

My Insane Days

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters involved in the story at all. If I did, I don't know, I'd throw them into a Burnout styled game. KABOOM! Triple Takedown!

I don't know; that was just random.

Also, the italics parts are me narrating at times.

Chapter 4: Speed Formula

(November 6th, 1:32 P.M.)

_Well, as a recap over the previous month or so events, 6 members of the Sonic cast had come into my house, and just recently, so did Inuyasha from the anime Inuyasha. Another thing was that now my family owned 2 houses, one for me and my new friends, and the other for my parents to live in. Yet another thing now is that I own a sword and have about $10, 000 in my name in my bank account now. Plus whatever I already had in there before the gang fight Tails, Inuyasha, and I had again the SRB gang._

_I found out about the name of the gang just yesterday, and it was said to stand for the Super Robber Bros. I thought it was kinda a Super Mario Bros rip-off, but I also found it was due to them having certain connections to a certain unknown person, but that person ended up to be just some average Joe kind of guy, except with a LOT of money._

_Another thing lately is that since we (Inuyasha, Sonic and company, and myself) moved out of the other house, and into the new one, we've found some people now want to work for us, even though we aren't a gang, but just a set of people who got lucky enough to beat the gang when they had their house rights with them for some reason. Weird, huh? Also, we each had to share a room with at least one other person. I was sharing with Tails, Sonic with Amy, WT with Knuckles, and Shadow with Inuyasha. Well, now let's go back to my house._

I ran through the 2 story house, trying to chase down WT because he decided to steal my iPod. After about a minute, I cornered him in his and Knuckles's room, but he had trip wired the room to where that it would put me in a sack and throw me out of the room, and into Amy's and Sonic's. Where I found myself trying to get out.

"God damn it WT! I'm gonna get you for this!" I yelled angrily as I tried to get out of the bag. I soon got out, and came face-to-face with Amy.

"Did he get you again?" Amy asked, smiling at me.

"Unfortunately, yes, he did." I said, getting up and storming out. I got a wooden pole from my room, and ran after WT again. He cornered himself again, but this time in Tails's and my room. I began to bash WT on the head several times, while Tails just watched, laughing the entire time.

_Even though that Tails and WT were brothers, I found out that they, just like in my fanfiction story Legend of the Gamer, had fought once and now didn't like to talk to each other much, except for when they were beating each other senseless. A little OOC it would seem, but they really did this a LOT._

I got up and threw WT out of the room, and he fell down into the hallway, where now I picked him up and tossed him off the edge of the 2nd floor, where he landed on top of Shadow, where they now began to fight. Of course, Shadow was winning. I walked back into Tails's and my room, and grabbed my pole. "You love to throw him off the floor, don't you?" Tails asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, I do. But, he'll throw me off soon, if not in 5 minutes." I said, also laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna go down and work on that backyard RC track, and see if I can't finish a little more of the construction." Tails said as he walked out of our room, and I followed.

_2 days ago, Tails had fixed up the Supra XMods car and found he needed a place to race it a bit, and he soon began to build a backyard race track, in the model of the Gran Turismo 4 track 'Motorland', but he was only half finished on the elevation changes in terrain, and hadn't even tried to start laying the actual track yet, as he still needed to finish the landscaping for it. I usually helped him when he did go and decide to build a bit more, and I'd make the signs and the extras next to the track, inclusive of the model trees._

We walked past WT and Shadow, where Shadow had WT pinned in a hold on the couch, and WT wasn't gonna get out anytime soon. "Heh, you give up yet?" Shadow asked WT.

"Never!" WT answered fiercely. "I'll get you Adam! Just as soon as I get out of this hold Shadow's got on me!"

I snickered and Tails opened the door to the covered backyard. Well, only sections of the yard was covered, namely the track, but only due to the need to lay the track in dry conditions, and the landscaping was a bit easier in dry conditions also.

(2 hours later)

"Well, I think that's all we can get done before that storm comes in, Tails." I said, looking up into the sky.

"Oh well, I guess so… HEY!" Tails shouted as WT had finally gotten out of the hold he was in 2 hours ago, and now threw some fresh mud at Tails, and hitting him in the right side of his face, just as Tails was trying to put some grass seed onto a bit of the currently mud track. The track really was muddy so that we could mold the landscape to what we wanted, but rain would be too much water, and would get us wet at the same time, so that's why we covered the track for now.

The mud was now all over Tails's face, as WT had thrown some more at Tails's other side of the face, and hitting squarely in his right cheek. The little kitsune was now trying to get the mud off, but WT kept throwing, and hitting, Tails with more mud. I walked over to WT, and punched his gut hard. "No need for another mud fight WT. You did that one 3 days ago, when we were designing the track." I said as he reeled back in pain, and clutching his gut with his left hand, the one hand he didn't use to throw the mud.

Rock'n Temple Zelda 2 by GS-Screamer

"Dang, I was hoping…" WT said as he walked off, back to the house.

"Good." I said softly, as I turned back around to help Tails get the mud off of his face. I walked over to the water hose, and turned it on, letting the water come out, and then turning up the power. I turned back to the door-

And found that WT hadn't stopped, and he'd thrown some at me, getting me on my face also. I was knocked back slightly from surprise. I turned the hose to full power, and sprayed WT in the face for a long time. He fell over as the water got in his eyes, and then he yelped as Tails had thrown a small shovel at him, and it hit him in the same gut as before. "Hey! That's not fair!" Wt yelled at us as we threw more things at him, like a wrench and another shovel.

"So? You wanted to throw mud at us, we throw tools at you!" Tails said as he threw another wrench.

"FINE! I quit!" WT shouted as he ran inside, with a shovel nearly hitting him as he ran in.

"Thank god we got him outta here. Now we can work after we get that mud off of ya Tails." I grumbled as I got the water hose under control, and gave it to Tails, who now had most of the mud off his face.

"Thanks for the backup. And the hose." Tails laughed as he turned off the water.

Goldeneye Janus Complex by Chesderman

I walked over to the grandstand I was building, and began to paint it a bit more, now finishing the thing. "You're welcome. But, he needed that." I said, making Tails laugh for a bit.

"Yeah, he had it coming. Stupid brother of mine…" Tails said as he laying down some more grass seed. "Now we just have to wait and let the grass grow for a bit. Good thing I bought that really fast growing grass that only grows to be VERY short." Tails said as he got up.

"Yeah, good thing." I said, now going over to the electronic start/finish line we had to wire and get built. Suddenly, I saw a laser pointer aimed at Tails's head. I dove at Tails, and shoved him outta the way, and I heard a very loud sniper rifle go off in the distance. We rolled away from the firing gun, and I ended up getting squished by Tails as he accidentally rolled over me as he had tried to get up. "Hey! Get off!" I shouted as another bullet came dangerously close to me and Tails.

"Sorry!" Tails got off immediately and a bullet came close to hitting Tails in the leg. But it missed. I got up and ran over to the backyard storehouse, and grabbed Shadow's guns from the shelf. I ran back out and saw Tails fly up to see who was shooting at us. He came back down after a second. "It's some random guy after us!" Tails shouted to me. I nodded and ran over to the flying kitsune.

Ambience Music is now playing- Final Fantasy VII Fighting Mix by DJXBrav

"Nice… Perfect music." I said as I listened to the music for a second.

"I guess." Tails said apprehensively.

"Let's get him!" I yelled as I aimed and fired at the guy on the roof of the nearby house in the other neighborhood next to ours.

The guys dodged, and he fired some sniper shots at us, almost hitting Tails. "Yikes!" Tails said as he looked at the damage to the ground next to him. The ground was actually sprayed all over us both as the guy fired once more.

I left off 5 bullets in rapid succession and hit the guy in the chest every time, but he was wearing body armor. "Give up! You can't win against my rifles!" The guy yelled as he pulled out an M16 and fired at us. This was so loud that Inuyasha and Knuckles came out.

"Oh yeah! I'll get you!" I shouted back as I aimed, and found that Knuckles had walked up behind me and he had now put out an arm in front of me. I lowered the guns.

"We don't need to kill him. He might have some information we need." Knuckles said. I thought for a moment, and aimed again and fired one bullet at the guy, hitting him in the trigger arm.

"AHHH!" The guys screamed as he fell from the roof, and he landed on the other side of the fence.

"Let's get him!" I shouted as we al jumped the fence, and chased the man as he ran out of the backyard of the other house. I saw him get into a Mitsubishi 3000GT and start it up with his keys, but not before we caught up to him.

Ambience Music is now playing- FF7Crazy MotorcycleTranceMix byHouseMasta

" Stop!" I yelled as he gunned the engine and he left us in his exhaust. Knuckles ran after the guy, and he grabbed the car, and stopped it immediately (Is that even possible?).

"Fine! I'm stopped! What do ya want from me?" The guy shouted in frustration.

"Who do you work for?" Inuyasha asked after we caught up to the car and Knuckles.

"I can't tell ya that one! I don't know who!"

"Yes, you do. Tell us." Knuckles said as he cracked his knuckles (heh, ironic).

"No I don't! He was hiding his face the entire time! If you want anything else, I might be able to tell you!"

"What did he want?" Tails demanded.

"How should I know why he wanted what he did? But, he did say he wanted me to kill this guy here." He pointed at me.

"Why me?" I asked, grabbing his shirt.

"I said I DON'T KNOW! He only said to kill you, and then gave me a picture, and 50 thousand dollars in return! If you want it, take it!" The guy said, handing the money to Inuyasha.

"…" Inuyasha stayed silent as he looked at the bag of money.

"Right, what do you do to it?" Knuckles asked, not taking the bait.

"Seriously, I am not lying!" The guy said a little more calmly now.

"I want proof." I said, stepping forward.

"I haven't any!" He said again.

"Give a description of the guy you got this money from." Tails said, and he moved forwards, cutting the guy off from escape out of his car.

"He was thin and looked a little muscular, and had a robotic right arm that had an ability to change to a claw. I couldn't tell anything else, as it was very dark where we were at." The man said, trying to not freak out on us.

"Hmm, sounds like no one we know…" Tails said, thinking for a moment.

"Hey! That sounds like… Zain…" I said, backing off for a second, and then walking to the back of the car, and going to the passenger's door, opening it and sitting down. "Where did you go to and meet this person." I asked.

"Down by the park, about 3 blocks from here!" The guy cringed as I threw him out of the car. "I swear, it's the truth!"

"Fine, then let's go." I said as I walked back to our house.

"Thank you!" The guy thanked us for letting him go.

"Whatever, you're still not exactly the most reliable source, but you are our only one though… If I find you lied, I'm gonna find you and then I'm gonna beat you into a pulp." I said as I walked back to the house, not ever stopping or turning my head.

Ambience Music is now playing- Thanks for Nothing by Sum 41

(5 hours later)

_After that little 'incident', we all agreed to not say anything to the others yet. Now, I am wanted dead by this Zain guy, who happens to be also from one of my stories, and then I'm also wanted to be captured by Eggman. I really don't like this situation. It's just gonna be tug o' war if one gets to me, and then the other decides to attack that guy. I really don't know why Zain wants to kill me, but it's understandable about Eggman's want to capture me. Apparently he wants me to develop a plan or something to do his bidding, but I'm not stupid enough to do so. Unless he used a mind control drug or something, but I doubt he'll get to use it on me. One other thing he might want is for me to kill Zain maybe, but I really doubt that._

_But, I won't let anything happen to myself at any cost possible on myself. Now, back to the garage, where Tails and I are at currently._

"Hey Adam. I wonder what that guy was saying, if it being the truth and all." Tails said as he stopped working on his little project of his, which was that machine to get them back home, and maybe take me too.

"If it isn't, I'm gonna get him someday, and he isn't gonna like that." I said as I walked over to the little workshop of Tails in the garage, and I looked at his work. "Almost done yet?"

"Not really. I only have about half of it done right now, and then I need to test is out afterwards." Tails said. I sighed and walked back into the house.

"Okay, just get it done soon." I said as I closed the door, and I walked to the living room, where now Knuckles and Sonic were watching some TV. I looked over and saw them watching the movie 2 Fast 2 Furious. I decided to watch it (again for the 2nd time), so I fixed myself some popcorn.

(2minutes later; September 6th, 9:17 P.M.)

and I ran over to get the popcorn out of it, and then sat back down. Now Shadow and Amy heard the beeping and came over and also decided to watch the movie, since there wasn't anything else to do. "Popcorn!" They shouted, and they ran over, and tried to steal me popcorn. I let them have a bit, and they both sat down in front of the couch, now that there wasn't any room on the couch anymore.

"Can you 2 keep it down? I'm trying to watch!" Sonic said.

"Sorry!" Amy apologized.

(About an hour and a half later) (I think it lasts this long… I forgot…)

The movie rolled the credits, and I got up and left the room, having finished my popcorn only 15 minutes into the movie, and also because that Amy kept taking more popcorn ever 2 seconds it seemed. I walked into my shared room to sleep and found Tails had already fallen asleep, probably exhausted from working on the little machine outside in the garage. I climbed onto the upper bunk on the bed, and got under the covers, and closed my eyes, falling asleep in 5 minutes.

A/N Yeah, this ended up being a very short chapter in comparison to my last ones. This was only at about 2990 words, according to Word's word count. Well, review please! If you do, I might have it where I can add in certain situations that you suggest in later chapters! I really mean ANY situation, even ones that involve completely off-hand ones, like going skydiving and everyone has to dive, or something of that sort. But, I don't care what you choose.


	5. Speed Formula Part 2

My Insane Days

SonicLover: Well, you might not be able to say much, but I still thank you for reviewing at all.

I skip all the days of the week involving school, so it's not really ever gonna end up on a school day anything will happen, except after school on Fridays in the story. And maybe for a while in a later chapter, more towards the end of the story, if there ever is an ending to this thing.

Chapter 5: Speed Formula Part 2 (I messed up and forgot to say the previous chapter was a part 1)

(November 12th, 7:48 A.M.)

I woke up and got off the upper bunk, making sure not to land on Tails, who ended up getting landed on once because he rolled off the lower bunk somehow. I jumped off, and landed next to the bed, and saw Tails wasn't there in his bed. Instead, I found only a note. I grabbed it and read it.

It read:

**I've gone to the junkyard to get some parts so I could build something for us to use at this one place in about 2 weeks. I will be back in an hour.**

**-Tails**

**P.S. It's 7:12 right now.**

I looked up and saw the clock. 'Hmm, that gives me until about 30 minutes right now to finish this one thing I was making for him to use.' I thought as I rushed over to my desk, and opened the drawer, and pulled out a small object I was designing. It was taking me weeks to make since that I never had time, and because Tails usually was in the room when I had time.

I began to work on the little project I had in my hands.

(31 minutes later)

"Thank god I finished finally." I said as I put the project on the desk, now completed with it. I heard the garage door open and the door to the inside of the house then open a bout a minute afterwards. I ran from the room, and went downstairs, and rushed into the kitchen, where I got myself a bite to eat, and acted nonchalant as Tails walked in. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Perfect, I got us something to work with on this project I was starting to want to make. I got this old 1988 Toyota Supra from the junkyard, and got it running and drove it home. I want to mod it to race in that annual grand prix this city holds down by the highway. I heard about it about 2 days ago online, and it's the first time they're running it. I looked at the course map and saw it runs around the entire highway system of our city, and Houston's also." Tails said as he sat down in the chair next to mine, and he showed me a map of the course. "That race starts in at 12 days from now."

"Lemme guess. You're gonna only work on this one project and put the racetrack back in the backyard on hold so you can make this work?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to do that, but you can work on it a bit more while I work on the car." Tails said. "Wanna see the car after you finish your breakfast?"

"Yeah sure. Hey, I got something to show ya too. It's in our room upstairs. I can go get it real quick if ya want me to." I said.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Oh, hey Sonic!" Tails greeted Sonic, who walked in looking really sleepy, and he was staggering a bit. Sonic shook his head and looked over to our direction. "Um, did you end up not sleeping because of Amy again?"

"You could say that…" Sonic answered as he staggered over to the table. His eyes were bloodshot red. "I think I might have to go back to sleep some more…"

"I hope they didn't do what I think they did…" I said as I saw Sonic fall over, and just go to sleep right there. I sighed, and picked him up, and carried him back to his and Amy's room, where Amy was also looking half dead. I set Sonic on his part of the bed he and Amy shared, unlike how Tails and I had a double bunk bed to sleep in, and Amy got up, now looking much better after she had gotten up. I guess she was just slightly tired. I walked back out, and found now Shadow and WT were in the kitchen. Before I went back down, I walked into my/Tails's room, and picked up the project I was working on earlier, now it being done.

I walked down the stairs and went back over to my breakfast, and sat back down after setting down the project. It was a gas powered RC model of a Subaru Impreza WRX STi from 2002. It took so long because it was 4-wheel-drive only, and because it was so small. I was making it to be a length of 9.62 inches and a width of 3.79 inches, or 1:18 scale. That is much bigger than the XMods Supra, but we were gonna make some Gas powered cars anyways, since the track we were making was gonna be sized for 1:18 models anyways.

I let Tails pick it up and look at it, and I open the hood, and he looked at the engine also, whistling softly at the work I did. "This is really good. How'd you find time to make it?"

"It took weeks to make it when you weren't looking it seemed, but I just did. I think it was about a week and a half total." I said.

"Nice. Wanna try it out after we can get that car looked at first?"

"Sure. You guys can get something to eat of you guys wanna." I said to Shadow and WT, who were both looking at my car. They immediately got up and got some food for them to eat.

Tails and I walked to the garage and Tails opened the door, and we walked into the garage and I looked at the car. It was a 1988 Toyota Supra 3.0 GT Turbo A, but the car was Pure White colored, making it easy to see the car itself in the garage with the car door closed and the overhead luminescent lights on from the ceiling of the garage. "Nice. So, when are you gonna mod it?" I asked after I looked at the car, which actually was in good shape, but apparently someone really didn't want the car, and found the junkyard gave a better price than a used car dealership.

"I was gonna start right now maybe. Wanna help a bit after we test out your Impreza car?" Tails asked as I set down the car. I got out a little gas hose I specially made for this car, and I hooked it up to the gas can by the work desk and I filled up the tank to the max. I also put in the oil so it would run without chance of running the engine too hot. I finally added in the water to the cooling system, and the thing was really to run.

I also had made 4 sets of tires: slicks, sports, standard, and dirt/snow. I took off the standard ones and put on the sports, saving the slicks for later when we finished the course back in the backyard. "Yeah, I'll help. Well, where we gonna run this Impreza?" I asked as I saw Tails open the car door.

"Uh, maybe at the park, in the tennis courts. How's that sound?" Tails said/asked as he got into the Supra.

"I guess. Let's go!" I said, jumping into the car, and having the RC in my hand, and the controller in Tails's hand. He handed me the controller, and I set both the car and the controller in the back of the car.

Tails started the car, and he backed out, and got onto the road. He slammed the gas and the little Japanese car and it went forwards. Tails got to the end of the road, and turned left onto the main road systems. About a minute later, we arrived at the park, and yes, we were going the right speed limits also. Which was 55 MPH.

He turned the car into the parking lot, and we got out after Tails parked the Supra in a parking spot that was open. No one was at the tennis courts, and only 3 cars were even in the parking lot. I saw the people from those cars at the playgrounds on the other side of the park, so that was good. We got the car and the controller and we walked to the tennis courts. I opened the gate to one court, and we walked into it.

I set down the car, and I took the controller from Tails, and turned it on for him. I gave back the controller, and Tails gave the Impreza RC some gas, and it went like crazy fast. About 0-40 in 4th gear took around 3 seconds and maxed out at 64.66666667 MPH in 7 seconds at 6th gear. A normal Impreza (full sized) tops out at 194 MPH, so that divided by 3 is the RC's top speed, so that meant the gear ratios are 1:3 compared to a normal Impreza and the RC version.

I figured the top speeds of both the real counterpart and the RC version in a list-

. . . RC Impreza. . . . . . Real Impreza

1st- 14.66666667. . . . 44 (MPH)

2nd- 22.33333333. . . . 67

3rd- 30.66666667. . . . 92

4th- 40. . . . . . . . . . . . . 120

5th- 51. . . . . . . . . . . . . 153

6th- 64.66666667. . . . . . 194

(I was using Gran Turismo 4 with my Subaru Impreza WRX STi (GD Type-II) 2002 with the upgrades I could really put on my RC car without using the turbos. I used the Weight Reduction Stages 1-3 and the Exhaust Racing Kits, Racing Brakes, Sports Chip, Engine Balancing, Port Polish, Racing Flywheel, Triple Plate Clutch, Carbon Driveshaft, and I have the Road Standard, Hard Sports, Hard Slicks, and the Dirt/Snow Tires available. I used the Hard Sports for the top speed tests.)

It was only taking about 10 seconds to finish each lap, and the tennis courts we were in were about 100 feet by 50 feet, so they were pretty big. "Man, this thing is insane!" I said as Tails made the car turn in to us and he stopped it and turned off the car using the controller switch, and he turned off the controller afterwards.

"I think we could really race this in a RC race if we wanted to with the speed it goes at." Tails said as I picked up the Impreza. We walked back to the (full size) Supra and we drove home. Well, actually Tails drove it. I might be nearly old enough to drive the car, but I wasn't gonna risk it and get a ticket or something because I have a few months before I could drive legally with a permit.

(9:34 A.M.)

We arrived back home, and Tails pulled the car into the garage (not literally) and closed the door with a button on the rear view mirror, as he placed the wireless garage car door opener on that mirror. "Well, that was fun. Now we gotta start working on this car, right Tails?" I said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you might wanna put that RC Impreza up before it gets destroyed or something." Tails said as we got out of the car.

I walked inside and went upstairs with the car and the controller for it. I set the things down on the desk, and walked back downstairs and back in the garage.

Tails had already gone under the hood and he was taking out the ECU chip, and was replacing it with a better one he had pre-done before. Apparently he had been making this before he got the car, but he already knew what car he was getting to rebuild. "Hey, I need a hand here. Can you give me that wrench there?" I got the wrench and gave it to Tails. A minute later, I heard a small yelp and Tails came out from under the car immediately.

His face was covered in oil. "Wrong bolt?" I asked laughing.

Tails just glared, getting some oil almost in his eyes. He wiped it away from his eyes, and got it all over his arms also. "Very funny… I accidentally poked the oil gasket and it burst on me, as you can see… I WAS trying to take out the gasket, but I guess I just slipped and you see what happened." Tails got up and walked over to the work desk and got a towel, and he wiped a lot of the oil off. Then he ran after me, and I ran away as he chased me with the dirty towel of oil. I ran around the car, and accidentally tripped over a toolkit and I got up and got the towel shoved into my face. "Hahahaha, now you know what it's like to have oil all over you!" Tails said now laughing.

I grumbled some curses and got a new towel and wiped most of that oil off MY face. "I'll get you Tails, trust me, I will…" I walked into the house, where I took a quick shower to get the oil off my face completely. I got out with my shorts and my shirt on and found Tails was waiting also so he could get the oil off his face completely too. "I think we're done for today…"

"Yeah, no kidding." Tails said as he walked in and shut the door closed after he got in. I heard him yelp as he ran out. "You tricked me again!"

"I told you I'd get you back… Just that I didn't expect you to get hit by the trap THAT much." I said as I doubled over laughing at the sight of Tails now covered completely in glue. "You'd better get it off quick, or you're gonna get stuck with it stuck onto you." I said as I walked away from the glaring Tails.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Tails shouted at me.

Amy suddenly walked by with a mallet over her shoulders. I walked on, and heard her shout, "What happened to you Tails?"

"Adam got me in a trap of glue in a bucket over the door. I did throw a towel covered in oil in his face though…" Tails said. I laughed a bit.

"It really looks like you got yourself into a mess this time, didn't you Tails?" Amy said as she walked back over to me. I was now in the living room when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Amy. And she was holding her mallet above her head.

"Shit!" I said as she thrust it down at my head. It hit home, and I was unconscious in an instant.

(? hours later)

"Uhhh, where am I?" I asked as I was trying to get up, but I fell back down because I was REALLY tired. I couldn't even see barely due to being so tired. I tried to focus and I started to see slightly, and found I was in my room. On the upper bunk though. I looked around and saw no one was in the room, and I saw Inuyasha pass by the room. I then looked at the clock next to the bed and saw it was-

(1:12 P.M.)

I got out of bed, and fell the way down on my landing, and I think I hurt myself doing so. No broken bones thankfully. "Ouch… that hurt…" I said slowly, getting up. I shook my head, and I cleared away some of the blurry vision I was having now. I walked out of the room, and tried to walk back downstairs, where I found now Shadow had taken my chair. "Hey…" I said with my tiredness evident in my voice.

"Eh, yeah. I'm trying to watch this right now!" Shadow said, glued to the TV, but only his eyes of course. I laughed as I remembered this one HsR cartoon where it had a part that SB had his face taped to the TV literally and was watching his show, and Homestar said he swallowed his computer instead of saying he swallowed a bug. Then SB went 'you WHAT?', and Homestar corrected his mistake. Then Homestar says he shot Kaleb in the show, and SB now REALLY hated him even more than normal for shooting his favorite show's main character. (It isn't supposed to make much sense.)

But, Shadow wasn't watching that show, as that was just a made up show. But, he WAS watching some court TV thingy, with Judge Judy. Those cases are the best to make fun of, and the most hilarious ones to watch. Such stupid people. "How do these people get to be so STUPID?" Shadow asked as he laughed at one completely stupid move one of the people did, and JJ began to yell at the guy. (That would be Judge Judy.)

"They get worse than that at my school." I said as I laughed at the guy also. I noticed something above me. "Sit!" I yelled as I jumped away, and Inuyasha came crashing down suddenly.

"I hate it when people do that…" Inuyasha said as he got back up. "But, nice, you found me." I looked at him weirdly. "Not many people have noticed I was here the ENTIRE time."

(I hope that part was right, because I remember some anime had that part, I'm not sure if this was the right one though… I just hope…)

I walked out of the room, and went upstairs and just sat down on a chair next to the desk. Tails walked in after about 7 minutes, and he was just looking around for something apparently, because he left after a second or 2. "Hey, wait!" I yelled as I ran after him. Tails turned around.

"What?" Tails asked.

"I was wondering about that machine you said you were working on, the one that supposedly is supposed to bring you and the others back to your world? Is it almost done now?" I asked.

"About 75 now, it'll only take about a day to finish from here, if it even works at all." Tails said as he walked back downstairs.

"Cool, I guess I'll help you work on it a bit, on the parts I can get done." I said as I followed.

We walked back down to the garage, and Tails then decided to start reworking on the Supra instead, wanting to get it done first, then the machine because he was starting to like living in my world instead of worrying about constant attacks.

(10 days later)

"Hey Tails! Come look at this!" I yelled excitedly from my computer, and Tails came running up from the garage, and into our room.

"What?" Tails asked as he looked at the screen.

"Remember how we wanted to see if that we could add in turbos and superchargers, and we sent in an e-mail asking about it? Well, they said we can use ANY upgrade, except for nitrous oxide systems!" I said as I ran out of the room and into the garage to our little car.

_In the past 10 days, Tails had modded the little Japanese Supra into a fully modified racing Formula 1 race car, and we only had spent 4 days making the chassis and the body over to do so, but we also made it to where the car would have 2 air ducts, and has 2 seats for normal city driving of course. While the car only had a 4 cylinder normally, Tails had wielded to it an inline 6 to it, and now it became an inline 10, but then Tails modded it some more to be a W-12 engine instead. If you wanna know what W-12 is, it is a 12 cylinder engine with a shape of a W. Each row of cylinders contains 4 cylinders per row, and makes it much more efficient because of this. With this new engine, the engine produced a massive 675 HP stock, and without any turbos added._

Tails ran to the work desk, and he grabbed the turbo he was working on in case we did have the ability to use it. About 15 minutes later, Tails had installed the turbo, and we decided to run it a bit to make sure it worked completely. I filled the 40 gallon tank full of gas, and Tails changed the oil, and this time he didn't get any on himself.

(30 minutes later)

_Tails had modified the steering wheel to where that the turbo could be activated at any time, so that it would be a backup kind of NOS, but it wasn't NOS though, so the turbo activation system was legal, and yet would make the engine get to a power of 846 HP when it is activated by the button. Most people would have turbos always being used, but this way it would allow the competitors not know the true power of my machine, and yet make it to where the car was controllable in the accelerations initially. At over 160 MPH, it would be used as a boost and make the car much faster and still be controllable at all times due to me being able to shut off the turbo system._

Tails decided to work some more on the car, but I left to go and try to work on the racetrack in the backyard, and get that more completed than it is now. I got outside, and I noticed that one thing was missing I realized. That part was my grandstand. I remembered it was back in the garage, so I decided to go and build it in there anyways, and see what Tails was doing at the moment. I reopened the backyard door, and walked back into the house, and into the living room, where now Knuckles and Sonic were playing a game of chess.

Living room only Ambience Music is currently playing- Janus Complex by Chesderman

I decided to watch, and I found that Knuckles was winning by one little piece, a pawn. But, Sonic took out another one of Knuckles's pawns and evened the game.

I sat down next to the game and watched. "Ha! I finally got you Sonic!" Knuckles said as he took out Sonic's queen.

But, then he left his queen open to attack and Sonic took that one out as well. "Nice try Knux, but I'm not stupid enough to let you take my queen out without taking yours as well." Sonic said.

"How long you guys been playing?" I asked.

"Not very long. We started just 5 minutes ago." Sonic said as he thought for a moment, and he grinned.

I got up and decided to go and do what I was supposed to finish. I walked into the garage and found the grandstand model, and I also noticed Tails had already finished. "Hey! Over here!" Tails said loudly to get my attention. I turned to where he was, and I saw him working on the machine he was making.

"How much before it's finished?" I asked as I walked over to Tails.

"About 10 more hours I'd say, but I'm gonna stop working on it in about 10 or so minutes for now." Tails said as he set down the object. "This is only the core CPU for the machine, I'm gonna need to make the rest now."

"So, you finished the core of the machine, and now you need to work on the rest of the thing? Why don't we go test out the car or something?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm too busy right now. Maybe you can try later tonight." Tails said as I began to walk back into the house, and I opened the door and closed it after I reentered the house.

I walked in and I went upstairs and found WT and Inuyasha playing 007 Nightfire on the Sky Rail level. WT sniped Inuyasha and killed him on the spot near the bottom of the level. "Dang! 5th time you've gotten me with that damn sniper rifle of yours!" Inuyasha cursed.

I ignored the shouting match that ensued, and I walked into a room, thinking it was mine. Unfortunately, it wasn't mine, but it was Shadow's and Inuyasha's, where now I found Shadow glaring at me. "What do you want from me?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, wrong room… sorry Shadow. Didn't mean to run in the wrong room." I said as I backed out, and Shadow shut the door behind him. I saw Inuyasha finally kill WT with a P2K. I walked into (my) room, and looked over at the clock for a second.

(November 23rd, 8:48 P.M.)

I walked over to the computer in the room, and I turned it on, and began to work on writing my fanfiction 'Stuck in Spira'.

(1 hour 30 minutes later)

(10:18 P.M.)

Tails walked into the room, and he looked over my shoulder and saw my work I had done on the story. "You gonna go to bed soon? You look a bit tired Tails." I said as I logged off the computer after saving my progress.

Ambience Music is now playing- None

I yawned and I watched Tails get into his bunk, and I walked out, turning off the light in the room as I did so. I noticed that now Inuyasha was talking to Amy, and apparently the conversation was about what to do tomorrow, because I over heard them talking about going to the beach maybe. Either that or going to the park and play some game there. I heard Sonic behind me, and I turned around to see him rush past me, and go to his room. "Eh, nothing else to do. Everyone else's going to bed." I said quietly, and I walked back into the room I just left, and I climbed up to the 2nd bunk, and I fell asleep.

A/N YAY! The race chapter is next; along with the Thanksgiving party after the race will occur in the chapter after the race! Weirdly, the race is on the same day as Thanksgiving… I didn't plan that even… Now review please! And tell me what you think should happen after the party and the races!


	6. Burning Revenge

My Insane Days

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters involved in the story at all. If I did, I don't know, I'd throw them into a Burnout styled game. KABOOM! Triple Takedown!

Chapter VI (6): Burning Revenge

(November 24, 12:08 P.M. or about noon)

_We had registered online the day before, and now the entire gang was now waiting patiently, or in Sonic's case, not so patiently. He ended up running around Houston 12 times before he stopped. And in a record 12 minutes too. Tails and I had come in the Supra/F1 car we built, or more that Tails built. Hey, I helped a lot too! Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, WT, Shadow, and Inuyasha had all come in the Suburban my mom owns, and it was Knuckles who drove, and he did it pretty well, except for the part that he nearly hit a curb exiting the neighborhood we all now live in. No, my parents didn't come, but my brother Byron did, since he was off from college. And boy did he have a surprise that the gang and I were all living in another house! He said he actually was a little skeptical it was really Sonic and the others at first, but now he believes it, after he was nearly ran over by Sonic! Byron currently is in the new house too, forcing us to make some room, but I'll explain later after the race and the party._

Tails walked over to me as I was just relaxing by the car. He had a soda in his hand, and he apparently was starting to sweat in the heat of the day. "Hey Adam. They've got some free drinks for us racers over by that concession stand right there." Tails pointed to the booth, and I noticed some other racers now getting some of the free sodas there too.

"Cool, but I'll pass for now. Not until I win will I get one of those! Hey, gotta leave a victory drink, right?" I said smiling as I looked up into the sky, which was clear.

"You do know, they are closing in about 5 minutes too." Tails said smirking. I jumped up and ran over to the stand, and soon I had gotten a soda of my own (a Mountain Dew), and I had found Tails had stolen my seat. "You took my seat! Get out!" I said with a slight bit of frustration, but not really true frustration, but more playful frustration. The one you do with your friends.

"Find another. There's a ton over there anyways." Tails said as he put on some sunglasses, and he just seemed to be enjoying the time in a way.

"Eh, fine. I'll go find the others then." I said as I walked away, and I began to look for my other friends. I soon found Amy getting a snow cone, and Knuckles just standing nearby. Some people were also looking at them too, but they just ignored it. "Heh, just sittin' back, eh Knux?" I asked as I had reached where Knuckles was.

"Yeah, but Amy just can't seem to choose a flavor snow cone right now." He said. "I guess you can show her back to the seats we got over there, okay? I'm gonna go and check up on the others back over there." Knuckles pointed to his seats, and he began to walk to them also.

Amy finally got her snow cone, and she walked over. "Where's Knuckles?" She asked.

"Eh, he went over back to your seats he got for ya. I'll show ya." I said as I grabbed Amy's hand, and she followed. More people looked at this, and I just ignored it, much like Amy did.

"They just won't stop looking, won't they?" my asked as we got closer to the grandstand seats. Well, they were more of temporary ones by the start/finish line.

"Yeah… They'll probably do that every time we leave the house I bet." I said as we got up to the grandstands. I let go of her hand, and we walked up the stairs. I saw Knuckles and Sonic waving to us, and I grinned and I led Amy to the spot. We reached the row of seats, and I walked to the seats they'd reserved for themselves. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked as Amy sat down next to Knuckles. Sonic was next to Knuckles, and then some random people who were staring, but they soon looked away as the announcer made some announcements.

"Not much. Just bored of staying in one place, that's all." Sonic said as he got up, and I walked back out of the row. Sonic followed me, and we got to the bottom of the grandstands.

"Ever the speed lover, eh Sonic?" I said with a grin.

"Yep, can't stay still for long at ALL!" Sonic said as he suddenly grabbed my wrist, and he ran forwards back to the pit stall that Tails and I used for our car.

"Whoa! Slow down!" I yelled as more random people looked at us as Sonic ran past them. My feet barely ever hit the ground since we were going so fast.

Suddenly, Shadow appeared next to us. Sonic stopped immediately, sending me forwards nearly, but I stopped myself, and regained my composure. "You aren't gonna do something again are you Shadow?" Sonic said as Shadow just grinned.

Barely able to be heard, Shadow whispered, "Chaos Control." He disappeared and he reappeared back in the grandstands, next to the others. We heard a bit of a shout of surprise from even more random people.

"Naturally, that's what he'd do. Ignore me…" I said as I walked forward, and Sonic ran ahead to surprise Tails. I heard a yelp, and I figured Tails got surprised. I walked into the pit garage, and found Sonic was the one surprised, because he was in a net dangling above me. "Nice, you didn't look for traps. I'll get ya down anyways, but next time? Just don't go ahead without me there." I said as I jumped up and pushed the release button on the net's controls next to the garage door for the pit.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he got out of the net finally.

"No problem. Anytime!" I said as I rushed ahead. Tails wasn't in the garage, but he was in the room next to the pit garage. He was studying the course map. "Hey man. Still looking at that thing?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll go and talk to the others." Tails said as he walked out.

I followed him. "Just don't use your flight. It might frighten too many people. Kay?" I said as I stopped following, and I walked back into the room where all the course info was at. Basically, the room was where we could plan things without interruption from others, like the media.

"Sure thing Adam!" Tails said as he waved a 'bye' and he ran out of the pit garage. I saw him be suddenly mobbed by random people and media workers. I even saw my best friend out there, but he was walking to me instead of mobbing Tails.

"Hey Adam. I finally convinced my parent to let me come, so yeah." Ian said as he walked over to me.

"Heh, I see. It's been about a few weeks since I last talked to you it seems. Oh! Forgot to show ya, but I can show ya the car Tails and I are runnin' today!" I said as I made Ian follow me to the car.

"Nice. Think you can win?" Ian said as he saw the car.

"Yeah, we'll win for sure!" I said. "But, I've gotta go and help Tails get out of the crowd."

"Yeah, he's stuck with the media though…" Ian said as we walked out to the huge crowd around Tails.

"Coming through!" I said as I pushed past the crowd, and to the center, where Tails was being questioned about his car and how he was even here in the first place. "Hey Tails! Let's go!" I shouted to Tails, and he eagerly followed me out of the crowd, who kept trying to follow.

"Can I fly now? I don't wanna get caught by this crowd again!" Tails said.

"Yeah, sure. I can't stand that crowd anyways!" I said as I grabbed Tails's hand, and he flew up, leaving Ian to run after us. I heard some gasps of surprise, but we ignored them some more. We landed at the entrance to the stairs up to the grandstands the others in our group were at. Ian finally caught up and the media crowd wasn't to be seen.

"Can't you let me grab on next time?" Ian said panting.

"Maybe, but ya gotta be faster too!" I said. Tails ran up the stairs, and I followed with Ian right behind me.

"Here we are!" Tails said as he made the turn to the row where Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and WT were at. Inuyasha wasn't to be seen. Then I saw him running up the stairs with the media crowd following him. He ran around the stands, and finally the crowd stopped their chase, and Inuyasha finally reached us.

"Heh, they're persistent, aren't they?" Inuyasha said.

"Yep, that's the media for ya." Ian said as he sat down next to WT, and Inuyasha sat down next to Shadow on the other end. So the order was from left to right: Inuyasha, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, WT, and Ian.

Tails walked next to me, and he tugged on my shirt. "They're about to start! Let's go!" I grabbed Tails's hand again, and we took off to get back to our pit stall again. We didn't freak out as many people this time though. No media either was attracted this time.

I looked at my watch.

(November 24, 1:47 P.M.)

"3 minutes until they start the race." I said to Tails.

"And now for the National Anthem…" The announcer said.

(3 minutes later)

"Now for the most famous words in racing!" Announcer X, who I don't know is, said. I looked at Tails, he looked back, and we ran into our car nearly. We got in the car, and we heard over the loudspeaker in our pit garage, "DRIVERS, START… YOUR… ENGINES!" The celebrity race engine start person, who ended up being Jay Leno, yelled. Yes, he has really done that before, and he's also been the pace driver before the race also before. In the Daytona 500 a few years ago.

I started up the engine, and I gunned it, and the car took off. We drove out of the pits, and I made the hard right turn to the main road, the highway we were gonna race on. "Let's do this!" I shouted to Tails, who nodded with a huge grin.

"Let's turn on the radio also. How's that sound?" Tails yelled over the wind as we turned onto the highway.

"Cool!" I shouted as I hit the brakes at the start/finish line.

Car radio is now playing- Fall Apart by 1208

"3… 2… 1… GO!" The announcer practically screamed into the microphone.

All the cars in the field of about 12 or so cars took off suddenly, and we started in 6th, and I gained 5th immediately, as the cars were lined up in 2s. "Wooooo-hoooooooooooo!" Tails and I shouted out as we got the car going with super fast speeds.

BTW, the gears are set to be like this…

1st. 64 MPH

2nd. 110 MPH

3rd. 145 MPH

4th. 179 MPH

5th. 213 MPH

6th. 272 MPH

The GPS system we installed on the car read that the field was as following:

1st. 0:00.000 Lamborghini Murcielago 2002/ stock

2nd. -0:1.278 Dodge Viper GTS-R 2004/ full race version

3rd. -0:2.743 Calloway C12 2004/ tuned

4th. -0:04.243 Nissan 350Z Track 2003/ tuned

5th. -0:04.773 Toyota Supra 3.0 GT Turbo A 1988/ F1-spec modified (A/N Tails and I)

6th. -0:05.328 Ford GT40 2005/ tuned

7th. -0:07.937 Dodge Charger 440 R/T 1970/ race tuned

8th. -0:08.329 Ford Mustang GT 2005/ tuned

9th. -0:09.281 Honda NSX-R 2002/ stock

10th. -0:11.648 Honda Civic 2001/ tuned

11th. -0:11.698 Ferrari F50 1999/ race tuned

12th. -0:13.894 Mazda RX-7 Spirit B 2002/ tuned

We quickly caught up to the 350Z and passed it with such ease, that the driver shouted a HUGE string of curses at us. I mean a HUGE string of them too. The car in front of us now was seeming to pull away, so I activated the turbos, and the Calloway C12 was easily caught, and we passed with almost the same ease as before, except that the C12 now suddenly burst forwards with more power, and we ran neck and neck for about a minutes, and a few corners.

"Pull ahead!" Tails shouted, and I floored the car extra hard, and the car surged with more power, and we got ahead of the C12 at about 235 MPH to 224 MPH.

"Like that?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Tails shouted back.

The Murcielago was now in front of us, and we passed it easily. I turned off the turbos when the engine began to heat a bit more than usual. The Viper had made a huge lead now after it had passed the Murcielago.

Leader board:

1st. 0:00.000 Dodge Viper GTS-R 2004

2nd. -0:7.378 Toyota Supra 3.0GT Turbo A 1988

3rd. -0:9.849 Calloway C12 2004

4th. -0:13.981 Nissan 350Z 2003

5th. -0:17.162 Ford GT 2005

6th. -0:21.194 Ferrari F50 1999

7th. -0:25.521 Honda NSX-R 2002

8th. -0:32.816 Ford Mustang GT 2005

9th. -0:37.159 Mazda RX-7 Spirit A 2002

10th. -0:40.438 Dodge Charger 440 R/T 1970

11th. -0:45.083 Honda Civic 2001

12th. DNF Lamborghini Murcielago 2002

Tails looked in the rearview mirror, and saw the Murcielago flipping violently after having wrecked a wall to the inside of the course. I kept looking forwards, and I saw the Viper starting to reach its top speed, and I was now slowing down as there wasn't enough power to accelerate faster than 213 MPH. 6th gear was only reachable by using the turbos apparently.

I flipped on the turbos, and the car surged once again to over 230 MPH. "I think the Viper's going about 250 MPH, okay Adam?" Tails said.

"Yeah, I guessed that…" I said as I made a corner at about 160 MPH. The car bottomed out in the corner, but no damage was done to the body or the chassis.

A familiar car pulled up beside me. The Calloway C12 once again was battling me. I got closer to the car, and the other driver nudged me with his car. "I think he wants to pass…" Tails said nervously as the car shook violently.

"Then he's gonna have to wreck us first!" I said as I steered the car into his, and the other car went flying off a bit, and then he rammed me near the wall. I knew if we touched the wall, we'd be flipping much like the Murcielago had done earlier. I rammed his car again, and he almost ran into a highway sign, but he dodged at the last second.

"Hey! Watch it freak!" The other driver yelled at me.

"Make me!" I yelled back. I rammed his car again, and the car he was in suddenly went careening off the highway, and on the feeder road. He drove back on at the next entrance, but I was waiting, and I rammed him off the road once more, and he skidded on the grass, and he jumped back on and he whacked my car into the wall, but I recovered in time before we hit a rough spot in the highway inside wall.

"Hey! The last thing we need is for us to wreck Adam!" Tails shouted at me.

"Okay, but he's not gonna stop now! So, too late now for the warning Tails!" I said as I rammed the C12 once more, and he rammed me back. I never even noticed, but we still were catching the Viper, and soon we were now also next to the Viper going about 254 MPH. I rammed the C12 and he got me back. Somehow, both of our cars were unhurt by all the ramming. Guess he modded his car to be ultra strong, and the same with Tails's and my Supra.

"Great…" Tails said nervously. The screen on his side of the car turned on as one of our friends had turned on our radio system back to where they were.

"What's going on over there? What are you doing?" I heard Amy yell into our radio.

Car radio is now playing- Stay in Shadow by Finger Eleven

I turned up the radio so loud that the literally the car began to shake slightly. "I'm gonna kick this guy's ass! That's what Amy!" I yelled at the radio.

"Geez, what's he thinking?" I heard Shadow ask Inuyasha.

"I dunno…" Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Are you trying to kill yourself and Tails? Stop ramming that guy!" Sonic warned. "Or I'll stop your car for you!"

"That would kill us if you did anyways…" I said.

"He's right." WT said.

I rammed the C12 once more. Suddenly, I got rammed from behind, and I noticed the Ferrari F50 was the culprit. "DAMN! He caught up finally!" I yelled as I rammed the C12 one last time before I just smashed the gas. I passed ahead of the competition, and I ended up ramming the Viper in the back, and he went careening to the inner wall.

"SHIT!" I heard the driver scream as he hit the wall at 256 MPH. The Viper bottomed out the front fender and the car hit a rough spot in the wall. It then flipped over and went over my car, and landed next to my car, and it flipped some more. The thing kept rolling over, and more parts flew off. The other 2 cars got by barely, and the Viper suddenly was missing the ENTIRE front end of itself. The car stopped flipping and the car skid on its roof for about 600 feet before it finally stopped and flipped back on its correct side.

"Whoa…" I heard Tails say as I kept going.

"…" The radio went dead, and no one answered for a long time. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amy screamed suddenly as she got the radio back on.

"I really didn't mean to do THAT!" I said as I kept going. The other cars backed off and suddenly the Ferrari decided to risk it and pass by me. I let him go but I used his draft to keep up. We passed by the start/finish line, and the crowd was half cheering and yelling, and half silent. 'One lap to go…'

"I don't know anymore… I really didn't mean to knock him out of the race like that. Honestly." I said to Tails quietly. He just nodded.

"It's okay, he's not hurt." Amy said into the radio.

"Thank god for that." Sonic said as he apparently sighed.

I got the car back to running with less ramming, and more actual racing. The C12 was still in contention, but he had to draft to keep up now. The Ferrari was running away until I smashed the gas again and the car surged back to the lead in one corner at over 160 MPH. The car was still running well, even with all the ramming done previously.

Car radio is now playing- Independence Day by No Motiv

We neared the end of the lap, but then the C12 began to catch me and the F50 was next to me. I got bumped by the C12, in his hopes to knock our car out of the race.

I got my car ready to make a pass again for the lead, and right at the finish line, I passed and…

1st. 0:00.000 Toyota Supra 3.0GT Turbo A 1988

2nd. -0:00.028 Ferrari F50 1999

3rd. -0:00.111 Calloway C12

4th. -0:45.892 Ford GT 2005

5th. -0:46.159 Honda NSX-R 2002

6th. -1:17.519 Nissan 350Z Track 2003

7th. -1:25.672 Mazda RX-7 Spirit A 2002

8th. -1:17.916 Ford Mustang GT 2005

9th. -2:00.095 Dodge Charger 440 R/T 1970

10th. -2:12.716 Honda Civic 2001

11th. DNF Dodge Viper GTS-R 2004

12th. DNF Lamborghini Murcielago 2002

"Oh yeah! We WON!" I yelled as I put up a fist in victory.

"Wooo-hoo!" Tails shouted out as he put up 2 fingers in a victory sign.

The radio turned back on. I saw that everyone was standing up cheering for us. "Yay! They won!" They all were shouting into the radio as they cheered.

I turned the car off the highway, and onto the road that was to lead to victory lane. As I drove into the designated place, I saw the group rushing over to Tails and I. "You guys did it! Even with that one little incident…" Sonic said with a little grin evident on his face.

"I never doubted it for a second." Knuckles said as he walked next to the car.

I got the car parked in the place, and immediately I got out and we both got mobbed by the media. "How do you feel with this last second win? Did you ever doubt your winning chance?" One guy asked.

"Well, it was hard to pull off, but this little car here had the power to do it, and I had to risk it, so I did. It does feel awesome to be here and all, but I couldn't have done it without support from my friends over here." I said as I pointed over to my group of friends. "Of course my car wasn't all built by myself, but mostly it was Tails's work over here." I said as I grabbed Tails by the arm, and pulled him to the guy.

"How exactly did you manage to make such a monster for a car to be able to win?" The guy asked Tails.

"Well, it took a whole lot of time yeah, but I also had to make the car be able to turn, so I also had to work on that a lot too. But, the real reason behind our win was because of the turbos we added at the last day before this race. Those turbos are the reason behind our win we have now." Tails said as I walked off to go over to my friends.

"So, how does it feel to be here?" Amy said.

"Well, to tell the truth, I really can't say exactly, but I do love it!" I said as I noticed Tails motioning to me. "Gotta go!" I ran over to Tails, and we walked up to get the trophy for the win. "Cool trophy we get too!"

"Yeah, finally too… that was a hard race at the end, wasn't it Adam?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, really hard on me with all the shaking the car was making at the end." I said as we picked up the trophy, and we stood there for a few cameras, and they all went off at different times. As the people began to leave, we walked off the podium with the trophy, and got re-greeted by our friends. Well, we got more mobbed by them.

"We gotta get home soon!" WT said suddenly as we all were talking.

"Well, I guess Tails and I'll see ya when we get back home!" I said as I jumped back in the car.

"Actually, I'm gonna let someone else ride in the car now." Tails said as he stepped back to let another person get to ride with me.

"Hey, I'll go!" Sonic said as he ran into the car, and got himself with the seat belt on.

"Hey, I'm gonna need to get this thing refueled first!" I said laughing. The tank of gas was only at about 1/16th before it was on empty.

"Okay, but let's go then and get it fueled up!" Sonic said just as enthusiastically as before.

"Okay man! Here we go!" I said as I drove off to the pit garage. I parked the car inside, and I got out the gas hose, and the car began to be fueled up to the max once more.

(1 minute later)

"Let's go!" I said as I got the car restarted, and I pulled out of the garage.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted. I turned off the turbos, and got the on the road. I floored it, and drove onto the highway, and found that the highway was already getting crowded. Of course I slowed down, but coincidentally, Tails and the others in the Suburban ended up being next to us in the traffic jam. "Hey Tails!" Sonic said to Tails as he leaned his head out of the car.

"Time to go." Tails said as he noticed the traffic was moving again, but still slowly. "Hey Sonic. I'm trying to drive still, so, I can't really talk too much."

"Okay, I'll just talk to Adam then. So, what's up for tonight anyways Adam?" Sonic turned to me and asked.

"No time for anything other than a party I'm gonna go to with Tails and Knuckles, okay?" I said as I drove forward in the jammed highway. "Damn highway jams. Maybe those wrecks I made are the reason for this hold up still." I commented to Sonic.

"Heh, yeah. That's it, just keep thinking that…" Sonic said.

(3 hours later, 5:13 P.M.)

Back at home, we finally arrived, and it took 2 hours to get out of the traffic, and at home, and 1 hour to do nothing. Until now, I wasn't doing anything at all, except for pacing in circles. "Finally it's time! Hey Tails! Hey Knux! Time to go!" I shouted across the house as I ran to the garage, where that I had my brother waiting for us in his Honda Accord SE 2002.

"We're coming!" They yelled back. Knuckles came in about 3 seconds, and Tails took 7.

"Let's go!" I said as I threw open the door to the garage, and I jumped into the passenger's seat in the front, and Tails took the seat behind that one, or what I call the 'Japanese side of the car', and Knuckles got the 'American side'.

"Hey, I still have to back out and make sure I don't crash!" Byron said as he backed out the car, and he turned it onto the road, and we all got shot back into our seats from the car launching forwards fast as Byron hit the gas about 5.

(A car doesn't take too much to really start to GO)

(10 minutes later)

"Well, here we are! I'm gonna come back in about 3 hours, okay?" Byron said as he let us out.

"Actually its gonna last for about 2 hours." Tails said.

"Okay, 2 hours then." Byron said as he drove off. We turned around and saw some of the others there, about to ring the doorbell then. The 3 of us ran over to the doorbell, and stood behind the others.

"Hey everyone!" I said as they hit the doorbell.

"Hey Adam! Hi Tails! Yo, wassup Knuckles!" They chorused.

We all burst laughing at the 'wassup' part to Knux. "Just ring the doorbell already, hehehe." Knuckles said as he laughed and shook his head. The door opened…

A/N the rest of the party will occur in the next chapter, so be ready! I hope you like the details in the race and all! I enjoyed typing the grandstand scenes with Amy and the others. Shadow just seems to always just simply ignore everything anyways, so I hope all the parts were good at the dialogue. I know I'm getting better and all, but I can improve, as there's always that room. The entire race was based off of both Gran Turismo and Burnout Revenge. I hope you guys loved that entire sequence!

R&R please!


	7. Turkey Madness!

My Insane Days

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters involved in the story at all. If I did, I don't know, I'd throw them into a Burnout styled game. KABOOM! Triple Takedown!

SonicLover: Well, in real life racing, a driver would want to know their competition and what split times they get at each sector, but since that there is only a timer at the start finish line, that's why those times were there only there. But, they weren't pointless as you said, actually they are quiet the opposite. They can be better help to you so that you know what to do more, and how you should pace yourself on the course.

D2Killerz: Yay, this is like some kind of honor to me in a way! Welcome to MID D2Killerz! Well, this is basically my favorite story to write right now, and I love to put in the realism, so that the reason for the large amount of detail going into the story. In case you are wondering about SiS, I won't update as fast any more at all. Maybe every 2 or so weeks from now on.

I'm gonna use roman numerals for chapter numbers now. Some parts are directly taken from the other story… especially dialogue, and some actions by other people. I do have to respell-check for certain obvious things though…

Chapter VII: Turkey Madness

The door opened, and Axel answered the door, but something had apparently happened. "AH! TOO LOUD! THE INSANITY! FIRST THE TURKEY, LAURA GOING CRAZY, RIKU AND AURA ARE IN LOVE, CLOUD'S CONFESSION AND NOW THIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Axel shouted as he ran away.

"Whoa, we missed a lot more than I thought." I said as I watched Axel run around the house in circles.

"Let's go find them!" Alexa shouted as she formed a super pose. She then saw Sora running after a turkey.

"Holy crap," Sesshomaru said. "This isn't good."

"Get that turkey!" Tails, Knuckles, and I all yelled at the same time as we began to chase the thing around the place. I think we just kept chasing it, and the others apparently were all around the house, and we finally got the turkey near a corner, and Knuckles blocked off the only door exit there was, and the others finally joined us. It may not seem to have taken too long to get the turkey cornered, but in reality, it took about 30 minutes. That turkey kept running in circles in a few rooms the last 3 minutes, and we got it blocked form its circle room path, and got it into the room we were in now.

But then it was all ruined when Laura, Cloud, and Sora stopped in front of them and guarded the turkey.

"We won't let you kill this innocent creature!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah!" Laura shouted. "Would you want to be killed if you were a turkey?"

"No," Aura said.

"No," Riku said.

"Meh." I muttered silently.

"Well, let me think. . . . ." Axel said.

"Seriously," Kakashi said to Axel. "Death or life which one would you rather have?"

"Life," Axel said. "No, yes, no, yes, no, yes, NO! I HAVE MADE MY DECISION AND I WOULD WANT TO LIVE!"

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

"When you think about it, it is kinda wrong to kill this turkey," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Leon said. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Well, lets go order Chinese," Kairi said. We all walked into the kitchen, and we all ordered different things over the phone. Naturally, I noticed Naruto got some deep fried rice. I ended up deciding on getting some Ramen soup, but I didn't leave it plain. I got it with some other things in it too, but I really forgot what they were after I ordered, so I wasn't really paying attention.

(1 hour later)

"It says here in this bruiser that the forest three blocks from here is a preserve for turkey's and any other animals." Aura said.

"He could walk that far without a problem," Riku said as he brought in the food from the guy who brought it from the Chinese place.

"Only after eight tonight," Star said. "It'll be dark and he'll have no problem."

"What time is it?" Axel asked as he ate his rice.

"It's seven thirty," Kakashi said looking at the clock on the wall next to him.

"Here's Naruto's deep fried rice and Ansem's spicy chicken," Riku said. "Hey where are they?"

"We don't know," Aura said. "They ran off." Then they heard. . . . . .

"I TOLD YOU TO HOLD HIM DOWN, NOT TO SIT ON HIM!"

"HE COULD BITE MY HANDS!"

"HE'LL BITE YOUR BUTT!"

"OUCH!"

"TOLD YA!"

"Oh no!" Sora said. "Their going to kill Greg!" Sora ran out of the kitchen and into the living room and then they all heard. . . . . . .

"LOOK AT THAT BITE MARK!" The others looked at each other and ran into the living room as well to see Ansem rubbing his butt, Naruto holding the turkey back by the tail and the turkey was trying to attack Ansem again.

"That is a big bite mark," Alexis said.

"I think he's bleeding," Kat said.

"We should save the day!" Alexa said.

"We should at least help them out," Sesshomaru said. "Here's the plan you guys. Adam, Tails, you 2 grab Naruto, and Knuckles, you knock him out with a punch. Got it?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" We all said quietly, making sure Naruto and Ansem didn't hear our plans. We rushed into the room, and Tails and I held Naruto down on the ground, and Knuckles punched him in the face, effectively knocking him out for a while. I moved and then Ansem tripped over Naruto's body, and he got knocked out easily from the fall.

"That was too easy…" I commented.

"Wow," Aura said. "You guys are pretty good fighters!"

"I agree," Riku said.

"Thanks!" Alexa said.

"Come to think of it, who's gonna get their food?" Knuckles asked, his stomach starting to growl.

"I think you might need to eat their food, if you're that hungry now." Aura said as we walked back into the kitchen.

(Quite some time later)

"Thanks for coming guys," Star said.

"No problem," Tails said.

"You guys are coming to the Christmas party right?" Aura asked.

"You bet!" I said with a grin.

"See ya then," Kairi said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" We left and I noticed that Star closed the door. Byron was waiting for us now, and I got in the back, and Knuckles got the front seat this time, and Tails got into his earlier used seat (the 'Japanese side' seat), and I got on my seatbelt. Byron took off and we got home in about 15 minutes.

We got home, and we all walked inside. But, before we got to get in the house, as we were in the garage, Tails decided to ask a question to Byron. "You think maybe we can get you a separate bed so I can get my old bed back?" He asked hopingly.

"Well, I'll be gone before it could get delivered here, but maybe for summer we could do that, okay Tails?" Byron answered as I closed the door behind everyone.

"Okay…" Tails walked on, and he went upstairs, while Knuckles went into the living room, and sat down in a chair, and watched TV with Amy and WT.

Byron followed Tails upstairs, and he went into our room, while Tails walked over to the game consoles, and turned on the Gamecube, and he played a bit of SSBM: Melee. As for me, I stayed downstairs, and also watched TV with the other 3. Shadow soon came down, and he walked into the kitchen and got himself a late night snack for himself. I looked at my watch:

(November 24th, 11:38 P.M.)

"Hmm, I'm gonna see what everyone else's doing upstairs…" Shadow said as he walked out of the kitchen. I shook my head, and followed. But, he used Chaos Control, and I lost sight of him immediately.

I grumbled, and walked up the stairs, and found Inuyasha pacing in circles. And Shadow was just now watching Tails win against 3 level 9 opponents on SSBM: Melee. "Man, this is getting easy to win every time…" Tails said as he let Shadow play for a while. "Whatcha doing?" The kitsune asked me.

"Not much, just well, nothing at all." I said. "And it's too late to go and build anything back in the backyard with the racetrack."

"Maybe we could work on the electronics for the track in the garage?" Tails asked. "Come on, let's go." He walked off.

"Like there's anything else to do…" I said shrugging my shoulders. I jumped from the 2nd floor, and landed next to Knuckles's chair, and I stumbled, and fell backwards into Knuckles's chair.

"Hey watch it!" Knux shouted at me.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to!" I said as I ran off and into the garage, where I found Tails was not there yet. He apparently just walked down the stairs.

"Heh, I saw you fall into Knuckles's chair just a sec ago…" Tails said with a grin.

"Yeah, that hurt a bit. I don't think I'm jumping off the 2nd floor anytime soon…" I said, as Tails walked over to the work desk.

"Really…"

(1/2 hour later)

"Don't you think you 2 should be asleep by now?" Shadow popped his head into the garage.

"Eh, does it matter? Are you our mother or something?" I asked with a frown.

"No, I'm not, and thank god for that. You're keeping everyone up though, so keep it down!" With that, Shadow left.

"Let's just keep working, and ignore Shadow, k?" I said as I turned back to my friend. Tails nodded, but he was starting to fall asleep. "Or not."

"Yeah, I'm starting to fall asleep if you didn't notice. Uhhh…" Tails fell over, and he fell asleep, even as he hit the hard concrete floor of the garage.

I sighed, and shook my head. "What's with always having to carry people back to their beds?" I asked myself, referring to all the times the gang was falling asleep, and I had to get them into their beds. It's happened about 6 times so far.

I picked Tails up, and opened the door by kicking it open (Shadow didn't close the door all the way.) and I noticed Shadow was in the living room, and so was WT and Inuyasha. "Eh, he fell asleep." I said as my excuse.

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt… I believe you…" WT said with a grin.

"Shut up. Want me to kick your ass right here?" I asked as I walked up the stairs. WT got up from his seat. "I'll take that as a yes." I said as I gently set down Tails, and walked back down the stairs, and popped both my neck, and my knuckles.

"If I win, then you have to kiss Tails for a picture tomorrow." WT said, a grin forming on his face slowly.

"OMG, are you being serious? Are you sick or something?" I said as my eyes went wide.

"Yes, I'm serious. No, I'm not sick or anything. It'd make for a good laugh though, wouldn't you say so Inuyasha?" WT turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm keeping out of this."

Ambience Music is now playing- Give It Up by Midtown (Burnout 3: Takedown Soundtrack)

"Let's do this then." WT said as he rushed me. I blocked his fist, and countered with a kick to his shin, but he blocked with his tail. "It's gonna take more than that to beat me."

"I know." I said as WT spun around and back flip spin kicked me in the face. I flew back spinning in midair. I hit the wall, and got up slowly, blood slowly trickling down from my mouth and down to my chin. "Nice… But, neither am I to be beaten so easily!" I jumped up and took my fighter's stance I use.

Right foot leading and my left foot angled 90 degrees, and about 3 feet from my right foot. My right arm is extended out with 2 fingers slightly unbent, unlike how my other fingers were almost completely bent down to my hand, and my thumb also extended much like my 2 left fingers on my right hand. My left arm is bent out from my body to the elbow, and then it bends back to my chest, where my fingers are all half bent in a circle almost, and the thumb extended like my right hand thumb.

I ran forward and kicked WT in the head with my left foot, while jumping in the air to use my left foot to roundhouse kick WT again in the face, but he grabbed my left foot, and threw me to the floor as he fell also.

By this time, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were all watching WT and I fight downstairs, while they looked on from upstairs. I think they were cheering for me, but I wasn't too sure about it, or if they were shouting for us to stop fighting. Shadow just looked a bit amused at our fighting, but he stayed out of the fight. Inuyasha was sitting down in his chair when WT got up and grabbed my arm, and threw me into Inuyasha's chair, but Inuyasha moved out of the way in time. "Hey! I said I'm staying out of this!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved out of the way, and I hit my head on the chair backing.

Headache.

I got back up a bit tired now, and my head throbbed with pain as I took up my stance once more. I jump kicked WT in the stomach, and he was forced onto his head with the wall as the only reason he stopped his flight. He rose speedily and front flipped and hit me directly with his tail, and my cheek throbbed with even more pain than before. "You like this? Keep it up, and I'll win in no time!" WT taunted me as I lashed out with a punch that he blocked with his hand. "Give it up! You won't win!"

"I won't give up, you know that!" I shouted as I rushed him. "HRAAAHHHHH!" I yelled as I jumped up and kicked WT's right cheek with my right foot, then a quick left foot kick to his neck, and as he fell, I punched downwards hard into his skull. "TAKE THAT!" I grabbed his head, and kneed him full force into his face. Blood exploded from WT's face as he fell backwards onto his back.

WT slowly got up and he punched me with his right fist into my mouth, and as blood poured from my mouth, WT followed through with a double footed kick into my lower body area. I fell back clutching my stomach and my left gut. "Nice, you survived that one. GIVE IT UP NOW!" WT shouted as he kicked me.

"NEVER!" I quickly boosted my adrenaline and I punched WT in the head 3 times in quick succession and I kicked WT in he face again, and finished with a right footed roundhouse into his left gut. WT grimaced as he got back up.

"You're gonna pay for that…" WT said as he rushed me, and he kneed me in the mouth with a jump, and he brought down both his fists down on my head with a sickening force, and my head throbbed really badly. I could barely stand anymore, and I knew he was also on his last bit of energy.

A/N Ooh, cliffhanger! Well not really…

As a reviewer, you get to choose what will happen in the fight next! Pick your winner!

Adam (that's me)

WT (my opponent)

Don't forget what would happen if I lose, and if I win, well, there's nothing in store for me if I do win, so vote away! I actually don't care what you vote, I'm tired as hell from writing, but I'm really gonna let you choose who wins.


	8. The Fight Endings

My Insane Days

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters involved in the story at all. If I did, I don't know, I'd throw them into a Burnout styled game. KABOOM! Triple Takedown!

SonicLover: Well, it was a failed attempt at drama, but it only works with people who know racing EXTREMELY well, and know how far back that is just by the speeds we were going. About it being a 'crazy chapter', well, all the chapters that send me, Tails, and whoever else to a party, those are written by another writer in another story. I just modify them very SLIGHTLY, and just enough to focus on my gang, and less on Aura and her gang.

Chaotix Extremist: Heh thanks. I try to add humor in it a lot. But, detail seems to come first in this story.

D2Killerz: Yeah, it should be funny and all, but I still didn't like writing it too much, other than the 2nd time, as that was more humor driven and not bet driven by WT's winning version.

Pointlesspeopleofpluto: I hope I took your vote correctly... Yeah, I'm gonna intertwine the story with yours as much as I can, but it's yours that determines the places that they happen. No, I would never kiss WT's ass. Geez, that made the vote obvious to be WT wins.

By a vote of 2-1, WT will be the fight winner! Unfortunately for Tails and me, we will have to continue on the second version of the chapter. I have put both versions though, so yeah.

Chapter VIII Fight Ending #1: Stay in Shadow (By Finger Eleven)

Ambience Music is now playing- Stay in Shadow by Finger Eleven

We both jumped up and WT kicked me in the face, while I punched him in the gut, and we fell backwards back to the floor. Blood poured from my mouth, and now also my stomach was starting to bleed. WT was bleeding out his mouth also, and also his hand was cut from blocking so many times.

I knew it was only seconds before one of us got KO'ed, and I knew what would happen tomorrow if I was beaten by WT. "Urg…" Tails began to wake up, but I didn't look, unlike WT had done. I took advantage of this, and I punched WT in the face one last time, and he fell like a rock, immediately losing consciousness. "What'd I miss?" Tails said as he sat up on the stairs. He looked over to the bloody form of WT, and then to my bloody body. "What the hell?" I only heard this before tiredness overtook me and I fell unconscious too.

Ambience Music is now playing- None

(November 25th, 9:37 A.M.)

I woke up with a headache, and some bandages around my head, and a lot of band-aids on my cheeks. I tried to get up, but I found that I was way too tired to do so right now. I also noticed that I was on the lower bunk of the bed, and that Byron was on a cot nearby, and he was sound asleep. Tails walked into the room, and he was looking a bit concerned about my wounds. "Hey Tails." I said weakly.

"Hey Adam, how you feeling?" Tails asked as he walked next to the bed. Tails got on his knees to be at my level.

"Not that great, but it's okay. Ow!" I accidentally moved my arm a bit too much.

Tails winced and said. "Don't move too much. You got your arm sprained right now, and you also have multiple cuts on your stomach."

"Yeah, I noticed that." I said as I turned my head a bit to see around the room, but Tails was blocking my view. So, I only could see Tails in my way.

"You'll be able to get up in about 2 or so hours. I gave you a painkiller, but I think it wore off by now." Tails said as he got up, and he moved over to the desk.

"I got this major headache too Tails, you think you can get a headache reliever?" I asked, and Tails got up.

"I guess. I hope we have some." Tails said as he ran out the room.

'He'd better get back here soon… This headache's killing me.' I thought as I closed my eyes again. About a minute later, I opened my eyes and saw Tails standing over me with the medicine.

"Here." Tails handed me the pill, and a bottle of water. I took the pill, and drank some water to get it down my throat.

"Thanks." I said as I finished drinking the water.

(2 hours later)

I got up and walked out of the room. Tails had left about an hour ago, so only Byron was in the room, but he was asleep. I saw Tails playing Burnout 3: Takedown and he was winning the race he was in by 1 second. "Hey, feeling better?" Tails asked as he turned around when he finished the race.

"Yeah, a lot better than an hour ago." I said in response.

"BTW, why were you and WT fighting?" Tails decided to ask me. I walked over to the chair next to Tails's, and plugged in a controller into the 2nd socket.

"When you fell asleep in the garage, and I took you inside, and I got up half the stairs, I made an excuse, and WT just was making a witty remark about it, and I got mad. Then he said that if I lost… I'm not gonna say the rest." I cut off before the one part that I hated.

"What would have happened? Come on, it couldn't have been THAT bad!" Tails tried to get me to say the rest. I shook my head. "Come on! Say it!" I finally gave in.

"Okay, but I really don't like to say it. He said if I lost, then I'd have to kiss you for a picture." I said with a glare at the TV for no reason.

Tails just stayed still in shock. His eyes went wide also. "He said what?"

"I told you I didn't wanna say for a reason. That's why I didn't wanna say the rest, but you made me." I said as I sighed silently to myself.

"I'm gonna go and work on the racetrack in the backyard instead now…" Tails said as he spun his tails around and flew downstairs, where I heard a door slam shut.

"I hate you WT…" I said a I walked downstairs, where I got myself a late breakfast. Shadow walked in the room, along with Knuckles and Amy. "Hey guys…"

"Hi Adam!" Amy said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Hmph." Both Shadow and Knuckles grunted in response.

"Not much response from you 2, eh?" I said with a small grin as I returned to eating my waffles.

"What's to talk about?" Knuckles asked.

"Really." Shadow replied.

"Oh come one! At least talk about the fight or something else other than nothing at all!" Amy said to them as she walked over to the pantry and got herself some cereal.

"Well, I have to say it was pretty even, until Tails woke up and distracted WT." Knuckles commented on the last night fight at 12:17.

"Yeah, but also Adam had something to lose if he lost the fight, while WT didn't, right Adam?" Shadow said looking in my direction.

"Urg, don't remind me what he said. That was so stupid of a bet for if I lost." I said as I winced at remembering what WT said I do if I lost.

"What'd he say to do?" Amy asked as she walked over with her cereal bowl, and the cereal box. She poured herself the cereal, and got the milk out and poured it in the bowl, and put up the box and the milk.

As she sat down, I finally answered. "You don't wanna know."

"Why not?" Knuckles folded his arms.

"You really don't want to know Knuckles." Shadow said. Remember, Shadow was next to WT when WT said his bet, while the other 2 were upstairs, and therefore didn't hear the bet.

"Was it something about a trick for you and Tails again? He does that almost every day now." Amy asked as she ate some of her cereal.

"You really wanna know?" I asked. Knuckle nodded. "Okay then… If I lost, then I'd, quote, 'have to kiss Tails for a picture', unquote, today."

"Man, that would suck." Knuckles said as he leaned on the wall in the kitchen.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Amy said as she was still eating the cereal.

"I really couldn't believe WT had even SAID that at all." I said as I got up, finished eating the waffles, and I cleaned the dish and put it in the dish washer.

"I'm gonna go see how WT's doing after you beat him up Adam. Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared from the room.

"Eh, hope he's down for a LONG time, so Tails and I don't have to worry about his traps for a while." I said.

"Not too long or he might have to be taken to the hospital." Amy said.

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Knuckles said.

"Hmm, then we'd have a time to worry about the news groups chasing us all the time, and worse, the gamers of the world also…" I said with a laugh.

"We'd never escape those gamers. News groups are avoidable, but a gamer? Never, even with Sonic's speed, he'd be mobbed eventually." Knuckles replied grinning. I stole a glance at the clock.

(11:27 A.M.)

"Well, gotta go guys! I gotta go and try to see what Tails is up to!" I said as I rushed out of the room at top speed, which isn't all that fast compared to even Amy's speed. But, that's still fast, as she can go about 20 MPH, while in comparison the others can go even faster than that.

I ran up the stairs, and at the top, I saw WT too late, and I ran into him head-on. The blow knocked me unconscious unfortunately.

A/N I know, it wasn't that great an ending of this chapter version, but that's why it also was better for the other ending, because that one leads to a god idea for the revenge, but that's explained later in version 2 of the chapter. Keep reading to the next version!

This is the version that I lost the fight in so the next chapters WILL have references to the incident in this chapter. The other version is the one that the story will NOT build on. This chapter was made after I had already run my default winner choosing event before I had received any votes for anyone. Yeah, I lost my set up event, but I made it both hard for me, and also not impossible. I hate Laguna Seca now… That was the course for the challenge of default winner, and I lost on it. Then, I received the vote for my win, and I started on that version, kept this one, and finally got a vote for WT, thus putting this version as the chapter that is official. I laughed when I saw the e-mail that had the vote for WT, because I had previously wrote about 1.5 thousand words for the other version you just read, or just skipped. It was more of a laugh of 'God dang it!' than a 'Yes!' (Why would I go 'Yes!' about this exactly?).

Chapter VIII Fight Ending #2: Make a Sound (by Autopilot Off)

Ambience Music is now playing- WT's Theme (Make a Sound by Autopilot Off)

We both jumped up and WT kicked me in the face, while I punched him in the gut, and we fell backwards back to the floor. Blood poured from my mouth, and now also my stomach was starting to bleed. WT was bleeding out his mouth also, and also his hand was cut from blocking so many times.

I knew it was only seconds before one of us got KO'ed, and I knew what would happen tomorrow if I was beaten by WT. "Urg…" I looked over to the side, and saw Tails starting to get up slowly, as he woke up from the shouts and yelling from WT and me. WT took advantage and roundhouse kicked me one last time, and I fell backwards spinning, and I hit my head, and lost consciousness momentarily. I gained consciousness for one more second, and WT kicked me in the head hard. I closed my eyes with one last though.

'I… lost… sorry Tails, but I lost…' I though and I completely lost my consciousness. Complete blackness began to cloud my vision, and I finally let go. The pain in my body ceased to exist, and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Ambience Music is now playing- None

(November 25th, 9:37 A.M.)

I woke up with a major headache, and some bandages around my head, and a lot of band-aids on my cheeks. I tried to get up, but I found that I was way too tired to do so right now. I also noticed that I was on the lower bunk of the bed, and that Byron was on a cot nearby, and he was sound asleep. Tails walked into the room, and he was looking a bit concerned about my wounds. "Hey Tails." I said weakly.

"Hey Adam, how you feeling?" Tails asked as he walked next to the bed. Tails got on his knees to be at my level.

"Not that great, but it's okay. Ow!" I accidentally moved my arm a bit too much.

Tails winced and said. "Don't move too much. You got your arm sprained right now, and you also have multiple cuts on your stomach."

"Yeah, I noticed that." I said as I turned my head a bit to see around the room, but Tails was blocking my view. So, I only could see Tails in my way.

"You'll be able to get up in about 2 or so hours. I gave you a painkiller, but I think it wore off by now." Tails said as he got up, and he moved over to the desk.

"I got this major headache too Tails, you think you can get a headache reliever?" I asked, and Tails got up.

"I guess. I hope we have some." Tails said as he ran out the room.

'He'd better get back here soon… This headache's killing me.' I thought as I closed my eyes again. About a minute later, I opened my eyes and saw Tails standing over me with the medicine.

"Here." Tails handed me the pill, and a bottle of water. I took the pill, and drank some water to get it down my throat.

"Thanks." I said as I finished drinking the water.

(2 hours later)

I got up and walked out of the room. Tails had left about an hour ago, so only Byron was in the room, but he was asleep. I saw Tails playing Burnout 3: Takedown and he was winning the race he was in by 1 second. "Hey, feeling better?" Tails asked as he turned around when he finished the race.

"Yeah, a lot better than an hour ago." I said in response.

"BTW, why were you and WT fighting?" Tails decided to ask me. I walked over to the chair next to Tails's, and plugged in a controller into the 2nd socket.

I froze. "What?" Tails asked.

"I err, don't wanna say." I said as I tried to hide my face that was obviously showing major messages of 'oh shit!' and 'I forgot about that!' kind of looks.

"What? Why were you 2 fighting? What's wrong now?" Tails asked with a bit of suspiciousness on his face.

"HAHAHAHA!" WT laughed loudly as he walked into the upper floor living room/game room. This is the name of the room Tails and I were in.

"What now WT…" Tails said with a look of frustration at WT.

"You do know since that Adam lost that fight last night, he agreed that he'd have to kiss you for a picture that's gonna be hung up!" WT said with a HUGE grin.

"WHAT? I never agreed, and you never said you'd hang it up!" I yelled at WT.

"Well, I'm hanging it up anyways, and you can't stop me!" WT said laughing hard. "And you lost, so you have to do it too!"

"You seriously didn't really do that, did you WT?" Tails asked frantically.

"Yep, I did, and Adam can say so too, right Adam?" WT beamed with a feeling of having gotten the better of us again.

"Did he really say that before the fight Adam?" Tails turned to me, and I saw his panicked look on his face.

"Grrrr, unfortunately he did." I said glaring at WT.

"And guess what else?" WT said smirking manically.

"What now…" Tails asked glaring.

"This!" WT held up a digital camera. "Tails and Adam, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shut up WT!" I yelled at WT.

"Hey, you're the one who lost, not me." WT said as I glared at him, and began to advance on him menacingly. "Of course, it helps if you actually listen too." WT said as he stood his ground. "But, I'm not gonna push it too much. I'll push it, but not too much."

"Riiiiggghhhhttt, you're already pushing it right now as it is. I swear, I'll kill you if you make us do anything more than what it already is." I said darkly, and I balled my hand into a fist.

Burnout 3: Takedown EA Trax Music is now playing- Breathing by Yellowcard

"I hate it when the music fits the scene both correctly but yet so wrong of music for the situation for certain others like me and Tails." I said as I got mad at the music playing from the TV.

"Hey, I think it fits just perfect for right now." WT said with a smile of maliciousness.

"Just shut up…" Tails said as he turned back to the TV, where he set up an event for me to play against him.

(15 minutes of both WT annoying us and Burnout 3 action)

"Hey, you're gonna have to do it sooner or later." WT said as he kept annoying us with what was to come soon.

"SHUT UP!" Tails exploded. I jumped up and held Tails back from killing his brother. As much as I'd love to see WT get beaten up by his younger brother, then WT would take revenge on us in a worse way than the kiss he was making us do anyways.

"Hey, not now, later Tails. He'd just find a worse revenge than what we'd do if we do anything right now." I whispered in Tails's ear. The kitsune nodded.

"Okay, but I'm gonna get him for that comment anyways." Tails whispered back. "Count on it…"

Burnout 3: Takedown EA Trax Music is now Playing- Independence Day by No Motiv (halfway done)

"Hey, why don't you just kiss now and get it over with?" Amy said as she walked towards us. "I can hear almost everything you three say from downstairs. It's that loud."

"Yeah, why not?" WT taunted us some more.

"Go on, just do it!" Sonic had run up the stairs, and had said this in a joking but amused manner. I sighed.

Burnout 3: Takedown EA Trax Music is now playing- Breathing by Yellowcard (yet again, my soundtrack set up is short, but has about 7 songs total)

"Fine…" I said VERY reluctantly.

"Took long enough!" WT said as he got the camera set. "Now just embrace as you two kiss!"

I sighed. "Whatever…" I said as I walked over to Tails. The kitsune had eyes as wide as saucers. Of course, we are about the same height. (BTW, I'm 5 foot 10 inches.)

"What if I'm not ready?" Tails asked quickly.

"Too bad then bro!" WT answered.

"Hey, you know this doesn't really mean anything, right? I'm not really meaning it, and I know you aren't either." I whispered to Tails as I put an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it that way too…" Tails said slowly, but still also in a whisper. No one heard us thankfully.

At least, I thought no one heard us. "Make it look like you two mean it!" WT called out as we looked over to him.

"Damn it!" I cursed in a near inaudible voice.

Finally, and slowly, Tails and I embraced, and slowly, we leaned forwards, and kissed. The camera went off with a flash, and we pulled back pretty quickly. "Don't wipe it off!" WT ordered us. I frowned a bit, and I turned away.

"Sick WT…" I thought in my mind, but it came out very much whispered. Even so, Tails heard, and he nodded. 'Ugh, the images in my mind!' I thought as I walked to my room, but I found that now I was also following Tails into the room.

I looked quickly over to the clock in our room.

(11:54 A.M.)

I heard snickering from outside the room. Probably WT was the one doing the snickering. "Just ignore him Tails." I said as I saw Tails looking very upset. Hey, it wasn't that I was not upset or anything, but to get mad over something like that? It's just not me to get mad at stuff like that. I'm more the type to get upset over more important things. I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah, I guess… I hate WT." Tails said as he sat down in the chair next to the desk.

"Who doesn't between us two? He is the one who made us kiss each other after all." I said as I sat down on the edge of the lower bunk, next to the desk also. Byron was still sound asleep in the cot across the room, by the way.

"I just wanna go kill him right now." Tails said as he got up and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I know what you mean. Heck, I'd do it now if that no one else was here!" I said with a joking laugh.

"Heh." Tails began to stifle a laugh of his own.

"First things first. We need a plan to get back at him. But, we can't execute it until later tonight, when he's done ranting about how realistic the picture is gonna look between us, and you know that he's gonna do that." I theorized.

"Hmm, maybe we can try to throw him off the second floor." Tails said with a small grin.

"Nah, too obvious. He's good at telling if we're sneaking up on him. Something more complex and tricky to uncover." I said as I thought deeply. "Hmm, maybe we could get a spoon, and then we could sharpen it and throw it at him. He'd never expect it you have to admit!" I said with a grin bursting on my face.

"Hey, it just might work! Even though it could sound lame, but if we sharpen it enough, he'd have to dodge it or risk getting cut badly by it!" Tails said.

"Hehehe, let's do it then!" I said as I made a fist with my right hand and I smiled a first genuine smile since yesterday.

"Now to get the spoon…" Tail said as he jumped up.

"Wait!" I said, and Tails sat back down. "Just as a joke, but only as a joke, when WT tries to walk in here in about a second or two, we could embrace again and kiss each other to scare him outta the room. That would be funny as hell to see him run out with a scared look on his face!"

"Just as a joke?" Tails asked cautiously.

"Yeah, just as a simple joke." I said.

"Fine, but only as a joke. Got it?" Tails said.

"Right." I answered with a grin. "It'd scare me too to see that. Here he comes!" I said as I saw the door open up. Tails and I quickly embraced again, and we kissed again several times, all joking-but-realistic ones though, and WT saw this.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I forgot to get a camera!" WT yelped as he ran out of the room very quickly after seeing us kissing at least 5 more times.

Tails and I began to laugh loudly after he left, and WT had already shut the door. "That was so funny to see him run like that!" I laughed as I replayed the image in my mind watching WT run out of the room quickly, like he was being chased by Death itself.

"Now, to get the spoon!" Tails said as he jumped up and ran out of the room, with me hot on his trail, but not too closely, as I didn't want to trip him over his tails, and then me landing on top of him by accident, especially if the door opened, and everyone was waiting outside the door. Tails burst open the door, and I noticed WT was trying to tell everyone what he saw, but Sonic saw us, and he left WT.

"Hey, what happened back in your room exactly?" Sonic demanded.

"Nothing that wasn't a joke!" I said as we ran down the stairs.

"I'd hope that, especially the way WT was describing it! He said you two were kissing again, but several times and looked about to go even further!" Sonic said with a shiver. We reached the kitchen, and Tails and I slowed down panting from running down the stairs. Those stairs are long I tell you.

"Nah, that's just fiction. It was a joke to scare WT's wits out of him!" Tails said bursting with laughter.

"Yeah, I'd say he's about to lose control of his wits with the face he's got on now!" Sonic said, starting to chuckle, but it grew into laughter as well. I opened up the utensil drawer, and grabbed a particularly large spoon. Not too large, about with a width of about 1.5 inches. "Hey, what's that for?"

"Revenge." I said simply with a grin.

A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed laughing at me for writing this version of the chapter. It's easy to write the parts before and after, but hard to type the actual kissing part. Well, at least the first one. The second was a joke, so it was a bit, not much, easier to type out. As always R&R please! Next chapter will be known as the…

Chapter IX: The Adventures of the Bloody Spoon


	9. Forum Announcements

Hey fellow readers of my stories!

I just got myself my own few forums, so you can go there to talk about my story, and I can answer some stuff about the story, unless I feel it will spoiler certain things I wouldn't want to spoil. So head on over there!

http/ link should realay you to my forums for my story productions.

If you are an anonymoous reader of my story, you can get a free account at this site really simply. Yes, it was free all this time. So join and start to post in my forums!


	10. Adventures of the Bloody Spoon

Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm finally getting back on Fanfiction .net after my computer had to be deleted completely, and I lost all my FF .net stories, except for the uploaded files, so I lost about half my work on this chapter, and I have to restart from the beginning of this one since I only had half the chapter... Sucks, doesn't it for me? Another thing stopping me from making much of a 'great' return to FF .net is my brother stealing my internet connection so he can program in Java.

I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, but I have to use Microsoft Wordpad now since Microsoft Word had to be deleted along with evverything else on my computer. Yes, I tried to make a backup DVD disc, but that got screwed up by the virus also, and got corrupted on most everything, except for a few bitmap images. So without further delay, I'm letting you read my newest chapter of...

My Insane Days 1: Inceptive Intro

Chapter IX: The Adventures of the Bloody Spoon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Police Line - Do Not Cross \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Police Line - Do Not Cross \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Police Line - Do Not Cross \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(That's a joke with NFS:MW faqs if you don't understand the weird section divider, if it even appears...)

(A/N Just to let you know, I personally don't care for this chapter, as I want to really get to the next chapter since I had hand written that one out, and I think it was coming along pretty good too... I'll tell a bit about it at the end of this chapter. One last thing, this chapter will have POV changes with either Tails or me or Sonic as the 1st person POV A/N)

"Revenge?" Sonic asked us caustiously.

"Yeah, we wanna get back at WT for what he's made us do, and all the other things he's done to us in the past." Tails replied. Tails gave out a grin, and I nodded in his direction, and walked out of the room, with Tails following. Sonic just stood there, like the completely confused hedgehog he was now. He snapped out of it and he ran upstairs to his room.

"Err, now what We can't exactly sneak past WT and the others if they're next to our room's entrance can we?" I asked Tails. Tails just gave a grin and he grabbed my arm and he ran to the backyard door, and opened it silently. "Oh, I get it... nice thinking Tails!" I said, but Tails kept quiet.

We ran in the backyard, and I looked up into our 2nd floor window. Tails used his namesake and I grabbed back onto his hand, and he pulled us both up to be even with the window, where I opened it up caustiously, and silently as could be, and we climbed into the room via this little window.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Sonic's Speedy Section Divider \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Sonic's Speedy Section Divider \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Sonic's Speedy Section Divider

I ran into my room at my normal speed, which you know to be the speed of sound, and I shut it quietly, making sure no one knew I even entered my room. Well, the room I have to share with Amy. Who even made me have to share a rom with her anyways? Meh, not that I'm even complaining, but she just keeps hugging me until I begin to choke at night.

"I wonder what Tails and Adam are planning... I know it has something to do with a spoon..." I said as I sat on the edge of my bed and I put an elbow on my leg, and my hand on my chin. You know, the way you are usually when you are thinking about something.

"I just can't put a quill on it... or a finger for that matter." I said I thought some more. I kept thinknigfor a while, until I thought I had something of what I think they might do.

"They want revenge on WT, and apparently are gonna use a spoon to do that. Maybe they are gonna sharpen the edge of that spoon and make it a knife like spoon and cut WT. Hmm, no, they'd be more likely to stab him with it if they did that... WAIT! I think that's exactly what they're gonna do! Damn, I better tell them not to do that!" I said asi got up quickly and I shot out of my room and snuck into their room at high speed, and no one even noticed I went in the room since now they had gone downstairs to see where Tails and Adam had gone.

"What do you want Sonic?" I heard Adam ask me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Tails's Awesome Section Divider \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Tails's Awesome Section Divider \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Tails's Awesome Section Divider

"What do you want Sonic?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes to slits nearly.

"Hey hey! No need to kill me man! Listen, your idea, stabbing WT, it won't work on him." Sonic said. Tails's and my eyes went wide.

"You figured our plan out?" Tails asked in surprise.

"Hey, it wasn't that hard to think about it, escpecially since you wanted revenge and are using a spoon since a knife is too obvious. I just thought about it for a minute and figured it out. WT would see through your plan in 2 seconds!" Sonic tried to convince us to not try our plan.

I shook my head. "Only if you told him our plan would he know about it. And if you do that, I swear you won't like it. I'll personally make sure to tie you up and lock you in your room with Amy inside, and also have to make sure that she's pissed off at you too!" I threatened.

"Uh, I wasn't gonna tell him anyways... But now I have an extra incentive to not tell him about it..." Sonic said as he began to back out of the room slowly. He rushed out quickly and now the others saw him and began to try to enter our room, but I closed the door just in time, and locked it.

"Now where were we Tails?" I asked Tails, and Tails sat on the edge of the bed. I sat down in the desk chair.

"Uh, the knife to sharpen the spoon?" Tails said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, that..." I said as I got out a knife out from under the desk. I handed Tails the knife, and he began to use it to sharpen the edges of that spooon from earlier when we were in the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do when I finish the sharpening?" Tails asked me as I got up and paced around thinking.

"Hmm, good question... I think we could go and try to lure WT to the downstais hallway, and make it where he can't dodge." I suggested.

"Okay, but how do we get him in the hallway?" Tails asked another quick question as he kept sharpening the spoon using the knife.

"Uh, damn. I dunno... wait! We can get him there by locking him out of the house and having only the garage door open for him to get back in, where that hall leads straight to the hallway were we can ambush him!" I said and I stopped pacing.

"It's getting a bit quiet, don't you think Adam?" Tails asked me.

"Yeah, too quiet... Let's turn on some music!" I yelled as Tails facepalmed. I logged onto my computer and turned on my CTCMS program (Creative Media Source for the ones who don't understand...).

_CTCMS Music is now playing- Towards Dead End by Children of Bodom_

"That's NOT what I meant..." Tails said as he began to work some more on the spoon-knife.

"Meh, screw this..." I said as I got up after turning off the music, and going downstairs, unnoticed by the others somehow, and I walked outside and got on my bike. I rode my bike to my best friend's house, Ian, and got off my bike, ringing the doorbell. Ian came out after a minute and we talked for a bit. I explained the situation about how I was needing a knife from him, and Ian went back inside, and he got a pocket knife and gave it to me. "Thank's Ian." i said as I got back on my bike and began to ride away.

"Hey wait up!" Ian yelled as he rushed to his bike and got on his own bike. I hit the rear brake and my bike slipped into a skid, and I pulled a 180 turn.

"What now man? I gotta get back home!" I said as he biked up to me.

"I wanna see what's been up at your house!" I replied as he started to bike towards my house.

'Damn it! I gotta get Ian away from my house for a few more hours!' I thought as I tried to get Ian not to follow, and for very obvious reasons, well, at least to you guys reading this... "Hey Ian! Why can't we just, uh, go to that 'halfpipe' near the park?"

"Come one! I wanna go to your house. Maybe we could play Gitaroo Man while we're there!"

A/N If you want to know what the hell Gitaroo Man is, it's a PS2 game, and is very addictive, even with horrid graphics (well, more horrid style of graphics).A/N 

"Damn it, he's not gonna give it up..." I said under my breath. While normally someone, like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Inuyasha, or any of the rest, would have heard me, Ian didn't hear me. Either that, or the wind didn't let him hear me. "Fine you win, but one thing!"

"What?" Ian asked me as we crossed the street into my neighborhood.

"Ignore whatever WT says. And for that matter, if he even talks to you about anything, ignore him." I said. "Lately, he's been just trying to lie about stuff, and make others look bad because of it."

"Yeah, whatever." Ian said as he pulled up to my house.

I got off my bike, and opened the front door to my house, and was greeted by a loud blast of a "HEY!" by someone inside, which was said (screamed) by Amy as I found out after I had walked in. Ian followed, and we went upstairs, were I found no one else was upstairs, except for Tails and Byron, which the latter was STILL asleep.

BTW, it's now...

**(7:58 P.M.)**

I told Ian to wait for a moment, and I ran into my room, where Tails was waiting. I grinned, closed my eyes, and laughed for a bit after hearing what Tails was now listening to on my computer.

"What? I don't see any music other than this one that I HAVEN'T heard yet." Tails tried to defend himself. He was listening to Cigaro by System of a Down. If you don't get it, just know that it talks about certain parts being better than another person's certain parts. Or you can just look up the lyrics, but be warned about the lyrics.

I shook my head, still grinning, and got the Gitaroo Man disc, and walked back out.

Ian apparently heard what Tails was listening to also, and he was laughing also. "Dude, what do you want him to listen to man?" He asked me.

"You're the one who gave that music to me!" I said in my own defense.

"Well, I don't care, let's just go play Gitaroo Man now!" Ian said as he turned away and walked the (holy crap!) 17 feet to the seat next to the PS2 and GC.

I turned on the PS2 and changed discs from GTA:San Andreas (Shadow, I bet) to Gitaroo man.

(A/N Since it takes too long to explain GM, I'll skip the part of us playing. A/N)

After we finished playing the song we had just started (a whopping!) 5 minutes ago, Ian decided to try changing songs, and I went back to my/Tails's room, and now Tails was listening to Confined by As I Lay Dying. Man, how much Heavy Metal and Black Metal did I put on my computer from Ian?

"Hey Tails, you know we don't need that spoon anymore. I got a knife now." I said as I flipped open the blade on the pocket knife.

"Sharp. Nice one Adam, where'd you get it?" Tails asked as he set down the now sharp as hell (ouch!) spoon-knife.

"Ian just gave it to me not even 10 minutes ago." I replied as I changed songs on the computer to Burly Brawl by Juno Reactor Vs Don Davis.

"That's a good knife, don't lose it, we might just need it." Tails said as I walked out of the room, and he followed.

Ian had already started the match, and I picked up the controller just in time to hit the O button to dodge Ian's first attack.

(Just for fun, here's what my dodging looked like. Each line equals a quarter second, excluding the automatic line divisions...)

Good

Great

Okay

Okay

Okay

Good

Okay

Great

Great

Good

Okay

Great

Great

Great

Great

(And so on and so on...)

After about 4 more minutes of playing and dodging, I finally made it to the Final of the song, and it ended up that Ian had less health, so I got to play the final on the song. But, just then WT came up to the game area and he began to try and mess me up but having his own music (using MY iPod nano) on WAY too loud, screwing me up as I tried to hear the beat to the final. I made a few more Misses than I usually would due to this, but I finished the song up still without dying on the final.

Ian then got up and his cell phone went off, and he answered it. "I wonder who it is?' I asked Tails, but Tails just shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head.

"Who knows except for his?" Tails replied. Tails jumped off the upper floor to the lower floor and he went to the kitchen. I almost jumped off also, but I realized last monet he used his tails to make sure he didn't break his bones doing so, and I didn't have that ability to jump from that height yet and not bust my body on the wooden floor of the living room below, and that also Shadow was sitting down on the chair directly below me.

I instead walked down the stairs, and now Ian got off his phone. "Hey Adam, I gotta go, see ya." And with that, Ian went down the stairs and opened the front door and he went outside and shut the door close.

Tails turned to see Ian leave. "Well, that was short." Tails noted as he turned back around, and I saw the spoon knife in his hands. I turned and saw WT walking into the hallway we were going to trap him in, and I followed from 10 feet away. Tails and I hid in the shadpws of the unlit hallway, and I unfolded the blade on my pocket knife. WT came back around and I rushed at him with the blade in my right hand. WT attempted to dodge, but he got nicked by the knife still on his left gut, and a bit of blood seeped through his fur, making the normally blue fur a crimson red.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Lake Bodom by Children of Bodom_

"So, you wanna fight, eh?" WT taunted as he lunged at me, and _he stole my knife_. Tails saw this little trick and Tails tossed me the spoon knife. WT glanced at it and tilted his head back and laughed for a while. I took this opportunity and stabbed his left hand, causing him to stumble back, and lose his balance. I kicked WT with a jump kick, and he fell over on his back. "Nice one, you got me off my guard. It won't happen again..." WT frontflipped back on his feet, and knocked me down at the same time.

Tails stood there for a second, but he suddenly rushed forwards and knocked over WT, but WT kicked his brother in the face. Tails flipped backwards on top of me. When this happened, I lost air in my lungs, since I was just breathing out.

_Ambience Music is now playing- In Your Face by Children of Bodom_

Tails suddenly rolled to the left and I rolled to the right, just in time to dodge a stab from WT. 'He's really trying to injure us!' I though frantically as I tripped WT and flipped him over. I stole the knife back, but WT chopped my hand and the spoon-knife fell from my hands, but I kept the better knife. I flipped the object around a bit, and over-handedly _threw_ the knife at WT, getting the knife stabbed into his shielding spoon-knife. 'Dammit! Now he's got both knives!' I though angrily as I went to a blind rage and jump kicked WT backwards, but WT grabbed my legs and threw me down hard.

Tails jumped back in and he punched WT in the stomach, and then finished with a combo triple kick in mid-air. By this time, I had gotten back up. "Thanks Tails. By the way, nice combo." I commented as I roundhouse kicked WT in the chest. WT stumbled back, and he lunged at me with insane speed and he bowled me over. I backflipped quickly and 3/4th the flip, I kicked WT over and landed on my feet with precision.

"You fight like a world-class martial artist, but you defend like a brick is defended form a sledge hammer." WT said as he noted my weakness.

"So, you say I can't defend? Well, I'll make sure to not let you attack!" I said as I uppercut punched WT in the face. I also kicked WT in the stomach, and Tails finished for me with a tail whip, and WT spun around to meet my fist straight in the nose. WT fell like a rock, but he got back up again, although he was bloody. "Damn, why don't you STAY DOWN!" I yelled as I kicked WT in the face. Wt retaliated by throwing me down after he got up, and he knocked Tails down as well, and made sure we stayed down by keeping a foot on us both, as we were stuck on top of each other (well, Tails was on top), and WT began to talk.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Fear by Disturbed_

"Let me tell you two a few things about trying to fight me. It doesn't work ever, and is useless. I use knives as my favorite weapon, and I'm gonna always be better than you two on using knives. Not in a million years could you beat me using knives only." WT said with a deadly calm. "Try better next time." With this, WT then let his foot off us and he shoved the spoon-knife into the ground, breaking off the entire spoon from the handle. He carelessly tossed the knife towards us, and it slid next to us. With that, WT walked off into the living room. Both me and Tails, stayed where we were for a while in near shock at how WT simply had just turned our attack to his own attack so quickly.

"Okay, now can you get off me Tails?" I asked after about a minute. Tails didn't respond. "Get off Tails!" I said more firmly. Tails still didn't respond. I looked at Tails for a second and realized why he didn't move. Tails was unconscious. "Well, this is just great how I can't move since this wall pins me from moving my right arm or leg and Tails's body doesn't let me move to the left either, or up either." I commented as I closed my eyes, just simply waiting for Tails to wake up, or for someone to come by and help me get Tails off me.

**(8:36 P.M.)**

_Ambience Music is now playing- Lethal Highway by Sonic Team Music Development for Shadow the Hedgehog (game)_

**(9:01 P.M.)**

Shadow walked by the hallway as he was going to the kitchen to get himself some snack, and he noticed me me looking over to him. Shadow sighed and walked over towards us. "How'd you get this to happen Adam?" Shadow asked.

"WT." Was all I said. It was enough for Shadow, and he rolled Tails off me, and I got up slowly, since my back was now starting to ache a lot. "Thanks Shadow." I said as I poped my back, getting rid myself of the back aches.

"..." Shadow said nothing, but he propped Tails up where I could get Tails back upstairs. I draged Tails's unconscious body up the stairs with a bit of labor, but I got him up without falling back down. Shadow watched a bit, but then he went back to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. "Dammit! Who ate all the popsicles!" Shadow shouted from the kitchen as he came out, with a face showing annoyance. I chuckled a bit, now knowing Shadow loves popsicles. "You eat them all Adam?" Shadow yelled.

"No, I haven't been in the kitchen in the past few hours or so." I said as I dragged Tails into the bedroom, and I lifted his unconscious body onto the upper bunk. If you wonder, yes, Byron slept all day long, and now he finally woke up, and he was probably the culprit that Shadow was looking for now.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Soldier Side 2 by System of a Down_

Byron walked out of the study room, and Shadow saw him and used Chaos Control to question Byron. Apparently Byron _did_ eat the popsicles because Shadow got a bit of an angry vein, and Shadow CC'd back downstairs and got himself something else. I was starting to feel all the aches againfrom the fight with WT, so I went back to my/ Tails's/ Byron's room and climbed up the ladder to the upper bunk and almost immediately fell asleep. 'I've _really_ got to get back at WT for the bed arrangements when Byron gets back from college everytime...' I though as I closed my eyes for the night. 'Why does it always seem WT gets the better of me?'

A/N YAY! I finally got finished with chapter 9! Now I wonder how many words it is long... Stupid Wordpad not telling me how long the chapter is... I need to get Word back so I can use that feature again. Well, as always, leave me a review! If you are anonymously reviewing, you do know it is free to get an account here at fanfiction .net, right? Just to let you know, I also have a forums board for you people to use on giving me extra suggstions I could use too!

http/www.fanfiction. net/f/844517/

Just take out the space and use that link. Yes, I also have a board for NFS:MW and the Gran Turismo series, but no one seems to want to post in them...


	11. Dream On

Chapter 10- Dream On (Reflections of the Past)

---

Before Chapter Notices:

This chapter is dedicated to reflections of my past.

Yes, it was meant to be short, but who gives? It's an update!

-

Also, the next chapters are to be focused on more later in my life. It will start during the weeks before Spring Break, since I'm unable to remember what the hell's happened back so long ago. There will be new references to things that go on in my life, and things will have changed a lot. Think of this as your author having changed his life lots and is reflecting it to his stories.

---

(Saturday, March 4th, 2006)

Another day of my life going by, living in the USA, and in my own house. To think, only about 4 or 5 or 6 months ago, I was living with my parents. Now, I live with a few friends, friends from another dimension.

I had friends previously at my school who all were the more or less the unknown crowd. Now I have more known friends, such as my second best friend, Tails. I still have my best friend as Ian, and a lot of my old friends, but I've now gained a whole new crowd.

After about a few weeks of learning that we now live among some characters originally from video games, the media has finally stopped chasing us, realizing it now is the news of the past. Sonic and Knuckles have been forced to go to school, as useless as it is, and we share some of the same classes. Tails was able to get away with going, since he was too smart for even college tests. Lucky, if you ask me.

I've joined the track team at my high school, and have done more in the middle of the group. Sonic's now joined, and so has Knuckles. Of course, Sonic wins all his events, and Knux is doing pretty well, getting about 2 medals for every 3 events he runs. He's more top of the group in his field events, but Sonic easily laps us all for first in the running events.

I got myself a new girlfriend, since I couldn't even see my old one anymore. No, it isn't anyone you know. Unless you go to where I go for school. Which I doubt many here do.

It ends up that Shadow now has taught me in the ways of using one of his favorite techniques, commonly known as Chaos Control. It was hard work, and is hard for me to pull off still, so I rarely use it. I guess you can say it takes a lot outta you, unless you can sustain your energy consumption doing it, but Shadow hasn't yet got around telling me how to do so.

We read that Eggman tried to attack a city once with an army of robots, but he was stopped easily by the US Marines. Pretty funny if you ask me. GUN is weaker, and he'd get around them easily. Sad But True. Our Marines were able to destroy the robots he made using their superior M4's and MP6's. WAY over his robotic weapons. So, he was arrested, and he just recently busted out, and is now hiding as an USA's most wanted criminal. Number 126 on the list.

Over Chirstmas, we surprisingly didn't do much at our house, and now you are more likely to find me playing either NFS: Most Wanted or GTA: San Andreas. Same with Shadow, except he can also be found to play other games.

Currently, we are in the middle of finishing that backyard RC racetrack Tails and I started so long ago. The grass took longer to grow in a certain way than we expected. Oh well...

Well, that's about it for my reflecting over all that's happened. Time to just find what happens next in the road of life. Probably more construction... I hate construction around here, they take so LONG...

---

EOC

Well, I id say it was short, and the rest of my chapters will be that way from now on, but not too short I hope. I don't even care if you leave a review or not anymore.

Da man, Adam


	12. Flying Colors pt 1

Chapter 11- Flying Colors pt. 1

---

Before Chapter Notices:

I decided to skip ahead to where I can actually make something up, since I'm not going to bore you readers with my life just modded if I had the Sonic charcters reeally in my life. Yep, so insert Josh Blue here to give you some good jokes! And insert outlandish plot that is barely possible.

Also, I decided on adding a plothole to add in some new faces to the scene. The plothole entrances are REALLY wanting in, so they (somehow) got in. The list so far is: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, Dr. Kleiner, and Lamarr (Headcrab pet of Kleiner). ML&P are in 1 house, B&R are in another and Chaotix in their own house, and finally GAK&L are in yet another house.

---

(Saturday, June 3rd, 2006)

Another day in the life of myself. GReeaaat...

Lemme tell ya something. Living with the characters from Sonic may seem to be really cool and all, but once the initial shock wears off, it can become either a living hell hding them, or it can be a hell from the media. I did my best, and here's the result. The media stopped bothering us after about 50 interviews for 50 international news stations. At least I can handle the media now.

Another thing is that another terrorist attack occured in NYC... guess who yet? If you guesses Eggman, then you won absolutely nothing except the satisfaction you figured out this simple question. But, that was over a month ago, and all the attack did was destroy a few hotdog stands. So now he's fatter than ever.

--

"Wake up!" Voices around me again... Then someone began to shake me. "Damn, WAKE UP!"

"Mrrn, what happened this time to the fridge Shadow? Did Knuckles break it again?" I said, still having my eyes closed.

"Uh, wha? Ugh, WAKE UP!" The voice yelled in my ear.

This startled me, and my eyes shot open. And I saw nothing but the ceiling. Oops, look to the left... now. "Geez, you never get up..."

"And you never cease to try doing this to me... Just lemme alone!" I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head.

"... This is becoming frustrating REALLY quick. Want me to throw you out of bed then?"

"Ack! No," I said as I jumped off the top bunk, and ended up landing on Knuckles's head with my stomach, "oof!"

Reminder to self: don't try wrestling jumps when Knux's head is around.

"Hey! What was that for?" Knux sat up after being knocked over, and he scratched his head where I landed. "Watch it next time idiot!"

"I'm on your team, idiot!" I yelled back.

"What?"

"I dunno, random comment," I said sheepishly, and I got up, when I finally could, and tried to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Knux chased after me.

"Man, can't I ever get to have breakfast anymore?"

"You never even eat breakfast anyways..."

I stopped. "... Eh." And I started again running from Knux, but ended up tripping over Amy's hammer that she left laying out in the open. "What the? Oof!" And of course I landed flat on my face.

"Get up! This is no time for tripping over stuff!" Knux said as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me up.

"Wasn't my fault Amy put her hammer there..." I grumbled as Knux attempted to drag me along. And that ened up hurting my butt as we went down the stairs. "Ow, ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Would you stop it?"

I got up, and tried to walk instead of having Knux just drag me down those stairs any longer. "Next time, I'll stand..."

After walking down the stairs, we finally got to where the destination was. "Yo sleepyhead! What took so long?"

Sonic was standing there lookin at me, along with the rest of the group. "Uh... not really wanting to wake up?"

"Whatever. We're all gonna go eat at that new restaurant down by Best Buy. We wanted to try it out, and thought to wake you up, leave Byron, and just go there. Plus, it's about 11 right now."

I looked at the nearest clock, and saw he wasn't lying. "Damn."

"We'd better get going before the lunch crowd gets there..." Tails said as he led the group out of the house.

"Yeah, that would be a pain in the ass, " I commented as we piled into our cars. Oh, I forgot to also say, but we now have 3 normal cars. But the gas prices... ugh. I knew we shouldn't have gotten 2 SUVs back a few months ago...

"Everyone in?" Kncukles asked us all as we had gotten in. We all nodded, and having put on seatbelts (we don't want tickets!), Knuckles began to drive to the new Olive Garden.

--

Oo, what's in store next time in MID? A name change, that's for sure, and something else I can't say!

Da man, Adam (soon to be fox in several chapters, hint hint...)


End file.
